Recuerdame
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: James Charlus Potter, el arrogante merodeador y Liliane Marie Evans, la perfecta prefecta. Empezando a los once odiándose, terminaron, tras seis años, amándose... Un amor que es capaz de superar cualquier cosas, cualquiera amenaza. Lily y James deberán enfrentarse al mayor de todos sus problemas: volver a encontrarse y recordadlo todo. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Podrán conseguirlo?
1. Prólogo

_"Cuando todo parece estar perdido, siempre hay una pequeña luz. Tú debes elegir si levantarte para ir a ella o quedarte con la cabeza escondida"_

—¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor, Harry no!— chillé aferrándome con fuerza a los barrotes de la cuna de mi hijo.

Voldemort, enfrente de mi, se rió como un loco. Alzó su varita y me apuntó al pecho.

—¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora!— exclamó.

No lo hice. No podía dejar a mi hijo solo. Tenía que protegerlo con mi vida, si así era necesario. Sentía como si estuvieran estrujando mi corazón, doliéndome un horror.

James... algo le había pasado...

—¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia!

—¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!— dijo dando un paso hacia mí. Sus ojos negros como la noche se habían clavado en los míos, con ferozidad, pero yo no le tenía miedo.

—¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar...— dije como última baza.

James... James, cariño. Este es nuestro final. Sé que te ha pasado algo. Sé que ya no estás aquí, lo siento, ¿sabes? Aquí, el vacío de mi corazón me dice que hiciste lo que siempre me prometías: _"Te protegeré con mi vida, a los dos. Son lo mas valioso que tengo"_... y lo hiciste. Luchaste hasta el final para salvar nuestras vidas y ahora yo...

James Potter, arrogante merodeador... Te amo...

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Un grito desgarrador salió de mis labios de pura agonía y dolor, pero no me aparté. Protegería a Harry con mi vida, igual que hizo James.

Nuestro hijo debía vivir.

Lo último que pude ver ante de que todo se volviera oscuro, fue una luz verde que iba directo hacia mi.

—Oh, no. ¡Lily! Dime que es mentira, por favor, dime que esto no ha pasado... Lily... cariño... Lily abre los ojos, por favor, ábrelos...—escuché como me hablaba una voz. Sentía mi cuerpo ligero, como si estuviera flotando en medio de la nada.

Una caricia en mi rostro me alertó. Era como la caricia de una pluma.

—No, no, no puedes estar aquí. No, por favor... Harry...— seguía diciendo mientras se aferraba a mi, abrazándome mientras estaba tumbada. Como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiera recorrido por completo, algo hizo click en mi mente.

Esa voz...

¡No era posible! ¡James!

—Ja...James...— intenté llamarlo en un susurro. Mi corazón martilleó con fuerza en mi pecho, incapaz de creerme lo que estaba pasando. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? ¿No había... muerto? ¿Y James? ¿Estábamos... en el cielo?

Su caricia se paró y me lo imaginé mirándome con asombro a través de sus gafas negras.

—Lily... ¡Lily, abre los ojos, cariño! ¡Vamos, déjame verlos!— me pidió con la voz temblorosa.

Cogiendo la fuerza de todas partes de mi cuerpo, lentamente abrí los ojos. Mi primera visión fue la cara de James justo encima de mi. Sus ojos marrones acuosos me miraban con amor, dolor y preocupación.

Al verme con los ojos abiertos, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y se agachó para apoyar su frente en la mía, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras murmuraba:

—Menos mal... gracias a Circe... estás bien...

Tuve que hacer varios intentos, pero finalmente conseguí un poco de voz para hablar.

—¿James? Oh, James... ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? Yo creía que... yo... tu estabas... y yo pensé que...—empecé a balbucear sin saber muy que decir. Montones de pensamientos se habían acumulado en mi mente, no dejándome definirlo muy bien. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, aferrándome a algo entre tanta locura— Harry...

—Shhhhh, cálmate, ¿vale?— me pidió dándome un beso en mi sien— Lo siento mucho, Lily. No sé lo que pasó. Lo último que me acuerdo era que me enfrentaba a Voldemort, después está todo negro. Oh, lo siento, perdóname, mi vida, no pude cumplir mi promesa...

—¡James, ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso!— espeté con dureza. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Había dado la vida por nosotros! Me alejé un poco de él y lo miré fijamente a los ojos— Hiciste lo que pudiste. Voldermort era muy fuerte...

—¡Pero yo tenía que haber sido mucho más! ¡Tenía que haberos protegido a ti y a...!— pero no llegó a terminar su frase. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, a la misma vez que sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir. ¡HARRY!

Si James y yo estábamos aquí... ¿DÓNDE ESTABA ÉL?

—Vuestro hijo está bien— escuchamos de pronto una voz grave a nuestra espalda.

Rápidamente nos giramos y James se colocó delante en posición protectora.

Allí se encontraba una figura enfundada con una capa y capucha color grisáceo oscuro, que lo tapaba entera. Su complexión era delgada y alta.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?— preguntó James con voz tensa, mirándo fijamente al encapuchado.

—No tiene ninguna relevancia que os diga quién soy. Y sobre lo que quiero, bueno, es fácil: a vosotros— respondió con voz indiferente. Se acercó un paso mas a nosotros y mi mano rápidamente fue a buscar la de James, la cual la cogió con mimo y protección.

—No te acerque ni un paso mas. ¿Eres tú quién nos ha traído aquí?— espetó James sin apartar su mirada. Por el rabillo del ojos observé como su mano libre vagaba hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero al darse cuenta que no tenía la varita, cerró la mano en un puño.

—Podía decirse que sí— dijo la figura y, de pronto, en su mano apareció una varita.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿Para qué nos quieres?— pregunté, intentando que mi voz pareciera firme.

La figura empezó a juguetear con la varita, sin siquiera mirarnos. Bueno, colocar su cabeza en dirección nuestra, puesto que no podía ver sus ojos.

—Fue algo de último momentos, no debería de haber pasado— explicó escuetamente. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago y me apretujé aún mas contra James.

—¿Qué...?—empezó a preguntar James, pero se calló cuando la figura le chistó y lo mandó a callar, mientras levantaba la mano de la varita como pidiendo un momento.

No sabíamos donde estábamos, qué querían de nosotros, qué había pasado con nuestro querido Harry, no teníamos la varitas... así que hicimos lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento. Esperar, acatar órdenes aunque deseáramos con todas nuestras ganas saber las respuestas.

—James...—lo llamé en un susurro. Como respuesta sentí como me apretaba la mano que me tenía agarrada. Entendí su mensaje.

No tenía que preocuparme, James estaba aquí, conmigo y juntos saldríamos de esta.

—Oh... ¿ya? —murmuró la figura a la nada, mirando por un segundo a su espalda— Genial, entonces empecemos.

Alzó una de sus manos hacia arriba y ante ese gesto su manga cayó hacia su muñeca, revelando así una mano de piel morena y casi esquelética. Mi corazón saltó cuando chasqueó sus dedos.

De pronto, todo a nuestro alrededor empezó a temblar. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y noté como los brazos de James me rodeaban. Pasaron pocos segundos de temblor y cuando terminó, un extraño sonido llegó a mis oídos. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y, para mi sorpresa, me fijé en mi alrededor.

Nos encontrábamos en la estación de King Cross.

Mi boca se abrió varios centímetros de la impresión y un cosquilleo se formó en mi estómago. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La estación estaba llena de gente, yendo de un lado para otro, charlando, despidiéndose entre ellos... Era un día 1 de Septiembre. Para mi ratificación, ahí, magestuoso, me encontré a el Expreso Hogwarts.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?— masculló James a mi lado, mirando a todos los lados como yo, sin poder creérselo. Hace poco nos encontrábamos en Grodric Hollow, después nos vimos en una especia de _nada_ y ahora estábamos en King Cross.

¿Qué clase de _magia_ era esta?

—¡Guau, mamá, mira eso! ¡Es enorme!— escuché de pronto una voz infantil a mi lado. Esa voz... no podía ser... Rápidamente me di la vuelta para quedarme de cara a la portavoz de la foto y mi corazón dejó de latir cuando visioné a la niña.

La niña no dejaba de mirar a todos lo sitios fascinada, agarrada fuertemente de la mano de su madre para no perderse. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción y con su mano libre no dejaba de juguetear con un mechón de su pelo pelirrojo.

 _Era... era... era yo con once años._

—Imposible... ¡mira!— me dijo con apremio James, mirando justo a mi espalda. Aún conmocionada, lo hice y miré a donde me señalaba James. Era un chico con un pelo moreno alborotado, que tanto me sonaba, que reía junto a un chico moreno de pelo rizado.

 _Eran... James y Sirius._

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es esto?—susurré. James me miró y noté la sorpresa, la incertidumbre y la confusión en sus ojos.

—Estamos viendo cuando entramos a Hogwarts, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Canuto...—comentó James incrédulo y, entonces, una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios— Si es así, eso significa qué...

No tuvo que terminar la frase. Le lancé una mirada entre enfadada y resignada. Sabía que venía ahora...

Y pasó.

Mi yo pasado había visto por primera vez a James Potter y a Sirius Black, sus peores pesadillas durante 5 años.

—No pude evitar pensar lo bonita que te veías, esa primera vez que te vi. Aunque, claro, no aguantamos ni un minuto de charla civilizada— dijo James riendo viendo la escena— Recuerdo perfectamente tu primer insulto hacia mi: "Idiota babeante"— intentó imitar mi vocecilla de 11 años.

Sentí como mi rostro se coloreaba y, furiosa, le pegué en el hombro.

—¡James, por Melín, pongámonos serios!— exclamé, apartando con algo de esfuerzo la mirada de esa escena que me traía tantos recuerdos e inspeccioné mi alrededor.

¿Qué hacíamos aquí? ¿Habíamos vuelto al pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era esa figura encapuchada? ¿Qué quería de nosotros?

La gente andaba a nuestro lado sin hacernos casos. Era como si no existiéramos... e, incluso a veces, era como si nos _traspasara._.. como si no estuviéramos allí.

En ese momento, el sonido de la alarma que anunciaba la próxima salida del tren, nos alertó. Miré hacia el Expreso y mis ojos se toparon _conmigo_ que se despedía de sus padres y hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiendo que le escribieran muchas cartas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y esta aumentó cuando, al subir la _Lily pequeña_ , tuvo que entrar en el mismo compartimento que estaban James y Sirius. Menudo camino me dieron...

Cuando el tren ya solo fue un punto a lo lejos casi invisibles, las personas que se encontraban en la estación, se empezaron a marchar. Al final, James y yo acabamos solos allí en medio.

—Seguro que os preguntaréis que hacéis aquí— escuchamos de pronto la misma voz de la figura encapuchada a nuestras espaldas. Rápidamente nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos a un hombre sentado tranquilamente en uno de los bancos mientras leía un periódico.

El hombre tenía el pelo canoso y sus ojos eran de un color negro opaco. Al igual que sus manos, tenía el cuerpo esquelético.

—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién eres?— espetó James dando un paso hacia delante.

El hombre miró a James impasible por unos segundos. Después, esbozó una tensa sonrisa, como si le costara mucho sonreír.

—No tienes que ponerte así, chaval. No te va a pasar nada. Ni a ti, ni a tu mujer. Deja de estar tan tenso .

—¡¿Dónde esta nuestro hijo?! ¡¿Dónde está Harry?!— exclamé con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Nos pedía que nos tranquilizáramos, en serio?

—Harry ahora mismo se encuentra en buenas manos—respondió el hombre con voz tranquila, mirándome ahora a mi— Lo tiene un tal Rubeus Hagrid

Cuando escuchamos esa última frase, James y yo nos aliviamos. Estaba a salvo. Aunque, entonces, algo captó mi atención. Si Harry estaba salvo y James y yo estábamos aquí...

—¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?— preguntó James haciendo eco a mis pensamientos, al parecer dándole vueltas a lo mismo que yo— Estaba en nuestra casa y quería matar a nuestro hijo, ¿qué pasó con él?

Mi cuerpo se tensó y esperé expectante la respuesta del hombre.

—Sabeis que Voldemort quería matar a vuestro hijo y esta noche estuvo a punto de conseguirlo— respondió después de soltar un suspiro. Sentí como me oprimían el corazón y con consternación, llevé mis manos a la boca— Después de matar a James Potter, subió a la habitación dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con el hijo pero tú, Lily Evans (o Potter) te impusiste en su camino y moriste con tal de salvar a tu hijo. Eso hizo que tu hijo tuviera una barrera de protección y cuando Voldermort lanzó la maldición asesina, esta rebotó y le dio a Voldemort, haciendo que este perdiera todos sus poderes. Rubeus Hagrid lo sacó de entre las ruinas y ahora está a salvo.

—Mi niño...—murmuré sin saber que pensar. Entonces era verdad. Habíamos muertos... Vordemort nos había matado, para así llegar a Harry pero él sobrevivió... Y ahora estaba bien... Y Voldermort perdió todos sus poderes...

—Está bien, Lily, Harry se ha salvado— me dijo abrazándome con fuerza a su pecho. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me aferré a él con fuerzas y sus brazos me cogieron con cariño.

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó James por encima de mi cabeza. Su mano había empezado a acariciar mi pelo para tranquilizarme— Es que... ¿estamos en el cielo? ¿Esto es el cielo?

—No exactamente— respondió el hombre y escuché el sonido de pasar página del periódico— ¿Conoces el limbo? Pues mas o menos eso.

—Y si ya estamos muertos... — ante esa palabra, me apreté aún mas contra James— ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Interesada con la respuesta, me separé un poco de James y miré al hombre. Con rabia, me quité el rastro de lágrimas que se había quedado en mi mejilla.

De pronto había dejado el periódico olvidado a su lado y se había levantado. Su rostro había dejado la indiferencia para mostrar la seriedad y furia.

—Hay un problema... Y es que no deberíais estar muertos.

Un silencio se instaló a nuestro alrededor, mientras intentábamos digerir esas palabras.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?— susurré inaudible. ¿No deberíamos estar muertos? ¿Qué?

El hombre soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—Hubo una decisión de último momento que cambió todos los planes. Vosotros deberíais estar vivos, tenían grandes cosas que hacer, pero los otros son muy graciosos e hicieron trampas.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, mas estupefacta me quedaba. ¿QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO?

—Ahora mismo no hay tiempo para contaros toda la historia, pero estoy seguro que habéis escuchado ese famoso mito de la balanza del bien y del mal, ¿no?— explicó cruzándose de brazos. No me moví, pensando en lo que decía, pero James tuvo que asentir porque prosiguió— Pues ahora resulta que los Hedos (como se le dice aquí al mal) han hecho trampa y ha matado a dos personas antes de tiempo.

—Si no deberíamos estar muertos... entonces... ¿podría revivirnos? Como dice, no es nuestro tiempo...— dijo James con la esperanza e incredulidad reflejada en su voz.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, chaval, reglas de la magia.

Fue como si me hubiera estampado en ese momento con el suelo después de volar varios metros.

—¿Y como es que han hecho trampa? ¿Fuero ellos los que le dijeron a Voldemort donde estábamos para que nos matara?— pregunté tensa.

—No estás muy desencaminada. No fuero ellos, pero por su voluntad si lo hizo alguien. Era alguien muy especial para ustedes, que sabía donde vivíais. Pet...

Pero no pudo terminar lo que dijo. Un fuerte estruendo lo interrumpió.

Pegué un salto del susto y mi corazón aumentó de velocidad. ¿Qué era eso?

—Maldición— masculló el hombre entre dientes mientras miraba al cielo. A los pocos segundos nos miró con firmeza— Debéis iros— nos ordenó.

—¿Cómo que irnos? ¡No sabemos si quiera cómo vinimos!— exclamó James apretándome contra él. Por Merlín, esto era una locura...

—¡Por eso no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo!— espetó— ¡Ahora despedíos!

No supe que si lo había oído bien.

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_

—¡Lo que habéis oído, maldición! ¡Ahora debéis separaros si queréis que no os pillen!

—¡No me pienso separar de Lily!

—¡Deja de hacerte el héroe, chaval! ¡Si quieres salir con _vida_ de esto tienes que dejarla!

—¡Que no! ¡Ni se te ocurra separarnos!

El hombre nos miró con ferocidad, mientras de lejos se volvía a escuchar el estruendo, como si quisieran tirar algo.

—No puedo reviviros en este mundo, va en contra de las reglas, pero... pero si encontráis las Tres Esferas Cenires podréis. Y para eso tenéis que separaros. Cuando despertéis estaréis en un mundo distinto. ¡Allí, tendréis que encontraros y recordadlo todo! ¡Si lo hacéis y conseguís las Esferas volveréis solos! ¡AHORA DEBÉIS IROS!— gritó con sus ojos relucientes.

No, no, no quería separarme de James... Mi rostro reflejando todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento, se giró hacia él en el mismo momento que él lo hacía. No hizo falta decir nada. Nuestros labios se unieron con dolor y desespero. No quería...

Cuando nos separamos, James juntó nuestras frentes.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Lo conseguiremos, ¿vale? Te encontraré donde quiera que estés y no te volveré a dejar, nada ni nadie nos separará. Por mi, por ti, por Harry... No me olvidaré de ti. Volveremos a nuestro hijo, ¿me oyes? Es una promesa— susurró con ferocidad y vehemencia.

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin impedimento, dificultandome la visión.

—Te quiero, te amo...—le susurré con voz rota.

—Te amo con toda mi alma— me respondió antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

—¡Lo siento, no puedo daros mas tiempo!— nos gritó el hombre interrumpiéndonos.

Antes de que una nube de humo gris me rodeara y me separa de James, pude deslumbrar como, de la nada, aparecían muchas figuras con capuchas color negra.

 **Jamás pude superar la muerte de Lily y James Potter. Aunque no salieran en los libros y/o películas, siempre estuvieron presentes en esencia o por lo recuerdos y palabras de los personajes de primera generación: Sirius, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva... Es por eso que yo creo que ellos merecen una historia suya, ya sea en sus años de estudiantes, después de Hogwarts o, incluso, los UA.**

 **Y, siendo tan fanática como soy, me pude a darle la vueltas. Y pensé:** ** _Si mueren en Harry Potter... ¿qué pasa si tiene una historia en un mundo completamente diferente?_** **No podía, simplemente, dejar que murieran y ya. Además, tampoco me podía entrar en la cabeza... que esa... rata de Peter los hubiera traicionados. POR MERLÍN, ERA UN MERODEADOR. Así que decidí... darle un cambio pequeño, pues, ¿no dicen...** ** _Nada es lo que parece_** **?**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué pensáis? Es mi primer fics de más de un capítulo de ellos.**

 **Muchas ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores ^^**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Capitulo 1

Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba. Las ganas de salir corriendo me consumían, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía la respiración errática y a mis pulmones le costaba conserguir todo el aire necesario.

Las miradas estaban puestas en mi, escaneándome. Cuando la mujer alzó una de sus manos para subir mi rostro, mi cuerpo se contrajo de forma instintiva. Cogió mi mentón con rudeza y, haciéndome daño, levantó mi cara. Sus ojos negros como la noche, fieros y audaces, se clavaron en los míos. Pude distinguir la maldad y el odio en ellos y un estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

—¿Dices qué es esta?— preguntó con escepticismo alzando una de sus delgadas cejas. No muy segura si creerlo o no, terminó por encogerse de hombro—Me la llevo. Total, si no resulta que es, además de pagar tu las consecuencias, mis hombres podrán jugar con ella—espetó la mujer, soltándome el rostro, y de la fuerza, terminé con este ladeado. Apreté los labios e intenté que no se me escaparan las lágrimas. La mujer, con una mueca de superioridad, soltó un suspiro disgustada— Esta vez no ha habido buena mercancía, Nott—comentó pasando un mechón de su cabello gris tras su oreja.

El hombre a su lado, mas o menos de la misma edad que la mujer, rodando unos 40 y tantos años, se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—S-señora, es l-lo que pud-pudimos encontrar— balbuceó nervioso, retorciéndose las manos.

La mujer gruñió y con su mano hizo un gesto haciendo que uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba al final de la estancia rápidamente se acercara a ella y se inclinara, como el señor Nott, con sumisión.

—Coge a las dos escorias que he dicho y llevatelas al carro. Y no tardes, deseo tomar el té de las cuatro— ordenó y sin decir o hacer nada más, se marchó. El señor Nott rápidamente salió tras ella murmurando para él.

Cuando se marcharon, de pronto, la sala se llenó de murmullos y sollozos. Yo, por mi parte, solté el aire que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, sintiendo un vacío en mi estómago. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Me llevé mis manos a la cara y me di cuenta que una lágrima se me había escapado.

—¡Vamos!— gritó el joven al que la mujer le había ordenado. Estaba cogiendo a una muchacha a tres sitios a mi derecha (Pansy, creo que se llamaba) y apretaba con fuerzas su brazos. La chica se retorció para soltarse mientras gritaba, pero nada funcionó. Después de dársela a otro chico que la cogió en volandas, el chico vino hacia mi. Con el cuerpo paralizado lo observé andando hacia mi y un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios cuando el joven me aferró fuertemente del brazo.

Al igual que la chica, me retorcí para soltarme, pero su agarre se intensificó haciendo que se me clavara sus uñas en la piel. De un tirón me acercó a él.

—Te recomiendo que te estés quietecita y calladita, si no quieres que te pase algo—masculló muy cerca de mi rostro con enfado.

No sé de donde salió mi arranque de valentía, pero lo próximo que supe era que le había escupido en la cara el joven, mientras clavaba una mirada firme. Poco me duró.

Después de quitarse mi saliva de su cara con asco, con su mano libre me dio una bofetada, ladeándome completamente la cabeza.

—Basta ya de jueguecitos, sangre sucia

Y me subió a su hombro como si un saco de patata de tratara.

Me retorcí, grité, pataleé, golpeé... hice todo lo que se me ocurría en aquel momento, mientras sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas pero de nada me sirvió. El joven me sacó de la habitación y en medio del pasillos que atravesamos para salir del exterior del asqueroso cuchitril donde los encontrábamos, percibí tanta furia y odio en sus amenazas que paré. No quería que me mataran.

Cuando salimos fuera de la "casa", el frío del invierno impactó en mi cuerpo impregnándose en mi piel, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza. El joven anduvo unos cuantos pasos mas y, de pronto, sentí como me tiraba.

Con un golpe seco caí a una superficie dura. El dolor me recorrió todo el costado y tuve que ahogar un gemido. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con la sonrisa burlona del joven momentos antes de cerrar una verja, dejándonos encerradas en una especie de caja metálica. Estaba todo cerrado, incapaz de ver el exterior, salvo la puerta que estaba llena de barrotes.

Un sentimiento de vacío se instaló en mi estómago cuando la caja empezó a moverse indicando que estábamos en movimiento, dirigiéndose a no-sé-dónde. Con lágrimas en los ojos observé la pequeña y descuidad casucha donde había vivido durante 3 años convirtiendose, eventualmente, en un punto a lo lejos.

En algún momento sentí como el aire frío de fuera entraba por la puerta e inútilmente me rodeé con mis brazos e intenté estirar algo el borde de mi fino vestido para que me tapara un poco mas las piernas. De nada sirvió. Un tembleque se formó en mi cuerpo y mis dientes empezaron a castañetear.

¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué me pasará a partir de ahora?, me preguntaba mientras observaba el sendero por donde íbamos y sus alrededores llenos de nieve. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir una vida llena de penurias y anhelos, no sabiendo que me deparará el futuro. Siempre había tenido un futuro incierto... pero en ese momento lo era aún mas. Aunque no supiera qué me pasaría, siendo bueno o malo, había sentido esa "casa" como mi refugio. Un poco de agua, comida, un lugar caliente donde dormir y un techo para cuando lloviera... Pero ahora, ni si quiera sabía a donde me dirigía, cómo sería ese lugar... Estaba asustada.

—Aléjate de ahí si no quieres coger una pulmonía, pareces tonta— dijo, de pronto, una voz a mi espalda. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y, con el corazón desbocado, descubrí a la chica que también se llevaron, acurrucada en una de las esquinas de la caja— No me mires como si fuera una aparición, llevo todo el tiempo aquí— espetó con voz dura, intentando esconder su castañeteo de dientes.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo, queriendo conseguir aunque sea un poco de calor, y me senté en la otra esquina, frente a la chica.

—Eres... eres Pansy, ¿verdad?—pregunté tras estar varios minutos en silencio. Necesitaba distraerme con algo para no perderme en mis pensamientos y, aunque no tuviera ganas, hablar con ella ayudaba... pues que así sea.

Pero ella no estaba por la labor, puesto que se quedó en silencio, sin siquiera mirarme de reojo o algo.

—Eras la hermana de Astoria, ¿no? — volvía preguntar vacilante. Obtuve el mismo resultado.

Iba a volver a abrir la boca para hablar cuando, de un movimiento, me miró con furia.

—¡Cállate, ¿quieres?! ¡Cállate, olvídame, déjame en paz!— gritó.

Apreté firmemente los labios e ignoré el nudo en mi estómago.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio. Esos minutos llegaron a convertirse en horas y esas horas en días. Creo que llegué a contar tres veces la luna desde que nos montaron en este sitio. Una vez al día, el joven que nos metió aquí, no daba un poco de comida y agua y nos dejaba salir una a una, durante cinco minutos, para estirar las piernas y hacer nuestras necesidades.

Pansy, si era ella, no volvió a hablar en todo el tiempo y yo tampoco lo hice. Cuando no estaba dormida miraba fijamente el camino y observa los copos de nieves caer.

Fue al tercer día, casi al anochecer, cuando divisé el primer signo de población. Era una pequeña aldea, a lo lejos, pero un sentimiento irreconocible se instaló en mi corazón, haciéndolo saltar. Al siguente día, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Supe que lo hicimos cuando el joven nos sacó a las dos juntas de la caja. Nos encontrábamos en patio trasero lleno de fuertes y hermosos árboles que mostraban su esplendor aún estando en invierno. A un lado había una enorme mansión, aunque, también se podía considerar practicamente un castillo. Era enorme y de varias plantas, por lo menos cuatro, con una fachada blanquecina. Arriba unas cuantas estatuas la adornaban. Si esto era la parte de atrás, supuestamente, y era tan... imponente, no quería imaginarme verla de frente.

Una corriente gélida se adentró en mi cuerpo cuando mis pies descalzos se plantaron en la nieve que había cuajado en el suelo.

Cogiendo a cada una de un brazo con firmeza, el joven tiró de Pansy y de mi hasta llegar a una puerta trasera. Me soltó a mi un segundo para llamar a la puerta y rápidamente me volvió a coger. Pasaron unos segundos y entonces, la puerta se abrió revelando una señora mayor. Su rostro tenía algunas arrugas que se había formado alrededor de sus ojos cafés y su pelo corto era de color negro oscuro teniendo en las raices el signo de las canas.

La señora miró con sorpresa al joven y después posó su mirada en nosotras dos. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y finalmente una sombra de tristeza cruzó su mirada.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Tom?—preguntó con voz tensa. Como respuesta obtuvo una carcajada por parte del joven a la vez que nos empujaba hacía dentro de la mansión. La señora se apartó de un salto por el improvisto y, de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos dentro con el chico en el marco de la puerta. Notaba punzadas de dolor ahí donde me había estado agarrando.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, vieja. Ahí traigo dos mas. Ahora apañatelas tú— espetó y sin dar una segunda mirada se marchó.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mis ojos se escaparon para observar a mi alrededor. Estábamos en una enorme cocina. Llenas de calderas, fogones, encimeras, muebles... Y personas mirándonos fijamente. Rápidamente aparté la mirada, apurada. ¿Dónde nos habían metido?

—¿Cómo os llamáis?— preguntó de pronto la voz de la mujer. Mis ojos, temerosos, vagaron hacia ella no sabiendo si responder o no. Pero al ver una suave mirada algo en mi se ablandó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuché una cálida voz.

—S-soy... soy Lily—murmuré e inconscientemente me aferré a unos de mis mechones de pelo pelirrojo. La mujer me asintió y miró a Pansy que observa a su alrededor en silencio, como si no la hubiera oído o si lo hubiera hecho la estuviera ignorando.

—¿Y tú?—volvió a preguntarle la mujer.

Pansy dejó de mirar a su alrededor y la observó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Quién eres tú en primer lugar? No tengo por qué darte mi nombre— espetó con dureza y sarcasmo.

La mujer frunció el ceño y dio paso hacia Pansy. Mi respiración se quedó atascada en mi garganta al sentir la pose de la mujer... imponía respeto. Era capaz de intimidar cuando quería.

—Dejemos claras las cosas de un principio, jovencita. Aquí la manda en las cocina soy yo y debes acatar todo lo que diga, ¿entendido? Siento mucho lo mas que hayas podido vivir y entiendo lo enfadada que puedes estar con el mundo, pero ahora la señora te ha comprado y ya no tienes forma de escapar. Estás anclada aquí y no hay más que decir, ¿me has oído?— dijo la mujer con tono firme. Una presión se instaló en mi pecho, oprimiéndome el corazón cuando escuché sus palabras. Lo que siempre había temido...

Pansy miró fijamente a la mujer y cuando ésta terminó de hablar, bajó la cabeza y por un segundo me pareció como una lágrima salía de sus ojos. Después, alzó la mirada y un poco mas sumisa (pero sin perder su postura rebelde), contestó:

—Me llamo Pansy.

Oh, vaya había acertado.

La mujer asintió satisfecha.

—Yo soy Arabella, pero llamadme Maestra—dijo dejando de estar tan tensa. Entonces, de la nada, dio una fuerte palmada haciendo que me sobresaltara— ¡Los demás, dejad de mirad, es lo de siempre! ¡Seguid con los labores, hay que tenerlos todo preparado para dentro de tres días!— ordenó con voz fuerte y los demás jóvenes (y algunos adultos) no la contradijeron, rápidamente acataron sus órdenes. Después se giró a nosotras— Muy bien, no sé ahora mismo en qué estará pensando la señora pero por ahora estaréis encargada de la cocina, ¿entendido?

Pansy y yo asentimos sin decir nada mas. Durante mi niñez me gustaba observar a mamá cuando cocinaba y algo se me había quedado, podía servir de ayuda.

—Seguidme ahora, debo daros vuestro uniforme—nos dijo junto con una seña. Nos llevó a una parte de la cocina donde había una despensa enorme. Lo abrió y de allí sacó un vestido negro que llegaba la falda a mitad de la rodilla con un delantal negro también— Según sea a lo que os dediquéis aquí, vuestro atuendo variará. Por ahora usad esto— nos explicó amablemente.

Después de eso, nos sacó de la cocina por unas escaleras hasta subir a un largo pasillo, que según nos dijo, también pertenecía a la parte del servicio. Nos llevó al final y nos dejó varios minutos para cambiarnos de ropa en una pequeña habitación llena de sábanas, cortinas y alrededores limpios. Cuando me quité el vestido para cambiarme al otro, además de sentirme bastante incómoda al tener las piernas a la vista, no pude evitar mirar con nostalgia, la prenda de ropa blanca en mis manos. Una solitaria lágrima surcó mi rostro al darme cuenta del cambio en mi vida. Ya nada sería como antes.

Salí de la pequeña habitación y fuera me esperaban la Maestra y Pansy, ya cambiada. Me quitó mi antiguo vestido mientras mascullaba para ella y nos volvió a llevar hacia las cocinas.

Justo cuando nos encontrábamos llegando a las escaleras, el sonido de pasos proveniente de arriba nos alertó. La Maestra se paró y con una movimiento fluido se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, justo cuando aparecía una persona. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y fui incapaz de moverme ¿Esto también lo tendría que hacer yo cada vez que viera a alguien? ¿Esta era la vida que me esperaba? Paralizada, observé a la persona que bajaba.

Era un chico de mas o menos mi edad (quince años). Vestía unos pantalones negros elegantes y una camisa blanca con los tres primero botones desabrochados. Su pelo era de color negro y estaba rizando, llegándole sobre su barbilla. Su mirada gris destilaba entusiasmo y en sus labios había una sonrisa.

—Oh, Arabella, justo te estaba buscando— comentó cuando vio a la mujer. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos vagaron hacia donde yo me encontraba y la sorpresa surcó sus fracciones.

—Dime lo que necesite, señor—dijo la Maestra con voz solemne. Pero el "señor" no escuchó sus palabras. Su mirada no se había quitado de la mía y un rubor empezó a formarse en mis mejillas al sentirla tan intensa.

—No te había visto nunca por aquí— me dijo directamente—, ¿eres nueva?

Apreté firmemente los labios, intentando ignorar las chispas que se habían formado en mi pecho y asentí.

—Acabo de llegar hoy— murmuré en voz baja. Su ceño se frunció un poco y por un momento parecía que estaba pensando un asunto muy importante.

—Señor... dígame lo que desea—musitó la Maestra queriendo sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. El chico parpadeó varias veces y volvió a mirar a la Maestra, dándome una tregua.

—Uh, sí. Venía a pedirle que me dijera donde dejó mi silla de montar, deseo montar a caballo— pidió.

—La silla se encuentra en la cuadra número 3. Justo con las demás, señor— respondió la Maestra haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. El "señor" asintió conforme— Si no necesita algo mas debemos retirrarnos, con su permiso— volvió a hacer una reverencia y con un gesto de su mano, nos indicó a Pansy y a mi que la siguiéramos. Nosotras lo hicimos, yo deseosa por escapar del escrutinio del chico, pero justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, sentí como me agarraban del brazo.

Mi primera impresión fue encogerme, esperando que el dolor me llegara, mas esta vez solo fue una suave presión. Lo justo para no pudiera caminar y seguir a la Maestra y a Pansy hacia las cocinas. Mi corazón aumentó de velocidad y confusa me giré para ver al chico.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— me preguntó el "señor" escrutando mi rostro. De nuevo, las chispas en mi pecho.

—L-Li-Lily— balbuceé apartando la vista y posandola en el suelo. Mi pelo pelirrojo cayó por mi rostro formando así una cortina.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que, finalmente, el chico asintió y me soltó. Rápidamente atraje mi mano a mi regazo.

Entonces, sentí sus manos en mi mentón, alzando así mi rostro. Sus ojos grises se conectaron en los míos.

—Encantado pues, señorita Lily. Mi nombre es Sirius. Sirius Black.

* * *

 **¡Aquí está el primer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado. En este y el siguiente iré, mas o menos, encauzando la historia para que os vayáis situando con los personajes y su situación, ¿vale?**

 **Espero que os guste. ¿Que me decís?**

 **ValeV este capítulo va dedicado para ti. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D**

 **Muchas ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores ^^**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capitulo 2

La familia Black era los dueños de esa enorme mansión. Una de las familias sangre puras mas importante que había. Estaba formada por la señora Black (Walburga Black), la mujer que estuvo el día de mi _compra_. La señora era muy estricta, siempre quería que todo estuviera muy bien hecho, sin ningún fallo si no querías pagas las consecuencias. También era muy impaciente y... bueno, un calificativo por parte del servicio, _odiosa_. Nadie deseaba estar con ella. Todo el tiempo se la llevaba chillando e insultando y nosotros teníamos que pagar sus días de mal humor. Algún que otro golpe me había llevado porque ese día necesitaba... desahogarse. Siendo esta una mujer viuda, toda las responsabilidades recaían sobre ella y tenía la última palabra para las decisiones. La señora se rodeaba de sus amistades que eran igual que ella. Mujeres de clase alta, todas sangre puras, que no hacían otra que criticar y cotillear.

Por otro lado, tenía dos hijos. El mas pequeño era Regulus Black, un muchacho de unos 14 años. Siempre que me lo encontraba mientras hacía mis obligaciones, estaba serio y con la cara enterrada en un libro. Pocas veces lo escuchaba hablar, simplemente para hablar de poca cosa con su madre y para pedir a la servidumbre. Su pelo liso y sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso. Y su segundo hijo, el mayor, era Sirius Black, el joven que conocí el primer día que llegué. Éste, al contrario de su hermano pequeño, era extrovertido y alegre. Aunque, según había podido observar, se comportaba de dos formas diferentes: cuando se encontraba con su madre y hermano su tono era amargo y sarcástico y cuando hablaba con nosotros dejaba eso de lado y, se podía decir, era _él_. También me había podido dar cuenta que la señora Black repudiaba a su hijo mayor, al ver que este no seguía sus ideales, los cuales eran los sagre pura estaban muy por encima de los muggle y los sangre sucia.

—¿Entonces soy la única?— le pregunté una vez a Jane, una de mis compañeras. Sin razón algunas (bueno, intuía algo), la señora de dijo a la Maestra que no estaría en la cocina, sino que me haría cargo de las necesidades de la familia. Jane llevaba ya 4 años en la casa y tenía 20 años. Sus pelo era marrón y sus ojos eran castaños. Jane, Dave (un hombre de unos 35 años) y yo éramos los únicos encargados de eso. Los demás eran o la limpieza, las cocinas, cuidar los animales, el jardín, o demás cosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios y asintió mientras cogía una bandeja donde llevaba el té de la señora.

—Hace un año llegó un muchacho de unos veinti-pocos años. También decían que era un sangre sucia, pero resultó que era mentira. Al final lo mataron— me contó terminando con un encogimiento de hombros. Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera y por un momento temí que se me cayera mi bandeja llena de canapés.

—Entonces... todos sois muggles, ¿no?— pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Janes asintió mientras andábamos a través de los pasillos para llegar al gran salón.

—A la señora no le gusta los muggles, les parecemos seres inferiores a ellos, pero... a los sangre sucia (perdón por la palabra) le tiene un odio atroz. No sé por qué te tiene aquí, la verdad.

Y esa pregunta me hacía yo cada vez que me levantaba de mi camastro.

Llevaba ya un mes trabajando en la casa y se podía decir que me había acostumbrado a esta vida. Levantarme al alba, servir con sumisión a la señora y acostarme a media noche cuando era un día tranquilo y no había fiesta. Había días en la que sentía mi cuerpo pesado y me costaba horrores levantarme y moverme, pero no podía hacer nada.

Desde que llegué solamente una vez me llamó la señora para hablarme en privado de otro motivo que no fuera sus necesidades. Fue tres días después de que llegara. Después de comer me mandó llamar a su habitación.

 _Flash Back_

 _—_ _Adelante— escuché su profunda voz a través de la puerta. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, giré el picaporte y me adentré en la habitación. "No mirar a los ojos", me recordé las palabras que me dijo el primer la Maestra después de mi accidente con Sirius Black. Uní mis manos en mi regazo e hice una reverencia delante del escritorio donde estaba sentada_ _._

 _—_ _¿Qué desea, señora?—pregunté en voz baja. Con solo su presencia me intimidaba._

— _Sé lo que eres— dijo directamente sin ningún rodeo. Mi cuerpo se tensó, pero no dije nada más— También estoy segura de que sabrás por qué te habré traido, ¿no?_

 _Seguí sin decir nada, aguantando la respiración._

 _Dio un golpe contra la mesa sobresaltándome._

— _¡Contesta!— bramó._

— _No-no, no l-lo sé— me apresuré a responder con voz temblorosa._

 _La señora suspiró frustrada._

— _La familia Black es una de las mas importante. Nuestras venas siempre habían estado llena de magia, somos una de las más antiguas—empezó ha hablar con voz orgullosa— Además de nosotros están los Zabbini, los Nott, los Malfoy, los Carrow, los Daewood, los Grengass... grandes familias puras. Sabes que pocas veces los sangre puras nos mezclamos con los asquerosos e insignificantes muggles, por lo que los pocos sangre sucia que ha habido siempre he sabido de ellos. Esos no merecen la libertad que tenemos los sangre pura... Estás de acuerdo, ¿no?— preguntó al final con un tono amenazador. Mi cuerpo temblaba de la rabia y mis manos se apretaban entre ellas, causándome un poco de dolor._

— _Por supuesto, señora— contesté en tono bajo._

— _Es por eso, que es mi deber encargarme de ellos. Y cuando creí que estaban todos a buen recaudo entre las demás familias, resulta que apareces de la nada. Una misteriosa sangre sucia— dijo con voz tensa. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como entrelazaba sus manos bajo su mentón— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Cómo pudiste pasar desapercibida?_

 _Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago y mis manos empezaron a temblar._

— _Y-yo no... yo no hice nada— respondí observando el suelo de madera como si fuera lo más importante del mundo._

— _Lily, mírame — ordenó_

 _Rápidamente lo hice. Sus ojos negros fieros me atraparon._

 _—Cómo lo hiciste — espetó._

 _Tuve que tragar para que se me quitara el nudo en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar._

— _Se lo vuelvo a decir, señora. No hice nada, simplemente intentaba sobrevivir—musité con sinceridad a media voz. No podía decir nada más alto._

 _La señora me observó varios segundos, examinándome. No sé qué vio en mis ojos, pero finalmente, asintió con una mueca._

— _Muy bien, te creo. En realidad, no importa. Solo era curiosidad. Ahora que estás aquí no te dejaré escapar, de todas formas— suspiró— En ese caso, puedes retirarte._

 _Y sin que hiciera falta que me lo repitiera, salí de allí._

 _Fin Flash Back._

—¡Lily, vamos, despierta!— escuché de pronto como alguien me gritaba. Pegué un salto del susto y tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de encontrarme con Jane, que me miraba con una ceja alzada. Sintiendo como mis mejillas se ruborizaban, rápidamente cerré la ventana del pasillo donde me había quedado embobada mirando hacia el exterior. El enorme jardín delantero y su bosque alrededor se veía hermoso con las últimas nieves.

—Lo siento, lo siento, me quedé pensando en mis cosas— expliqué brevemente. Me agaché para coger del suelo una bandeja y empecé a andar por los pasillos con Jane a mi lado.

—¿Y se puede saber que son esas cosas?— preguntó mirándome de reojo. En sus manos llevaba bandeja con la tetera, de nuevo llena, que había pedido la señora.

Apreté contra mi pecho la bandeja que cargaba yo.

—Nada concreto— respondí soltando un suspiro— Simplemente pensaba en mi vida aquí con los Black.

—¿Sabes?— comentó Jane— Se puede decir que yo vine aquí por que quise. A mi nadie me _obligó_ a venir aquí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y rápidamente la miré incrédula.

—¿En serio? Bueno... cambio de pregunta... ¿quién en su sano juicio haría eso?

Jane hizo una mueca.

—Pareces ser una buena chica…— me echó una ojeada y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios—¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? Creo que puedo confiar en ti…

—Claro—me apresuré a contestar— Ni una palabra saldrá de mis labios

Jane suspiró y llevando su mirada hacia el pasillo que atravesábamos.

—En ese momento no tenía mucho juicio. Tenía 16 años y se podía decir que tenía una vida más o menos estable. Una familia trabajando en el campo, un chico que me quería y dinero para poder subsistir. Era feliz... pero un día conocí a un chico, tendría unos dos años más que yo. Se hacía llamar Zander... y era el hijo los Daewood.

—¿Daewood? ¿Ellos son...?—la interrumpí.

Jane asintió.

—Si. La familia de los sangre pura. Nos encontramos en un pequeño bosque que a mí me gustaba ir para despejar mi mente y sentir la naturaleza. En un principio me asusté e incluso quise huir, había escuchado de pasada como eran esas personas, pero entonces... él me habló. Al contrario de lo que pensé que sería, su voz sonó tierna y suave (sin dejar ese tono varonil y grave) De una forma u otra terminé a su lado en la tierra, charlando como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Y, como si se hubiera formado una rutina, durante un mes nos vimos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar...—la voz de Jane fue bajando de volumen, como si se estuviera perdiendo en sus pensamientos. De pronto volvió en sí y, frunciendo el ceño, continuó— Cuando llegaba a casa me era imposible dejar de pensar en él... Llegó un momento en el que pensé que me había enamorado de él.

Yo simplemente escuchaba incapaz de procesar bien las palabras.

—Sabía que nuestra relación estaba prohibida, que no podía ser... pero fui tonta y le confesé mis sentimientos, creyendo, la inocente y estúpida de mi, que él me correspondería— dijo y esbozó una sonrisa vacía— Lo primero que hizo nada más escucharme fue reírse, y luego, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, me insultó. Fue como si me hubieran pegado una patada al corazón para sacarlo de mi pecho. En ese momento, dolida, le pregunté del porqué de sus visitas entonces, pero no me respondió. Un día después mis padres aparecieron muertos junto con Henry, mi novio.

No supe exactamente en qué momento fue, pero cuando mi di cuenta me había parado en medio del pasillo. Era imposible... Mi mente se negaba a sacarle el significado de esa frase. ¿Mandar matar a tu familia simplemente por confesarle tus sentimientos a una sangre pura? ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso? ¡Era inhumano!

Jane se paró dos pasos más adelante y se giró.

—Angustiada y sola, pedí trabajo aquí y la Maestra me acogió.

—Pero... pero...— intenté decir algo, más nada me salía coherente. Con los ojos brillantes, Jane se encogió de hombros, como si no le diera importancia.

—Lily, cariño, no le des más vueltas. Solamente pasó y ya está— soltó y se quedó tan pancha. Mi boca se deslizó varios centímetros, sin creerme que se lo tomara tan bien. Y fue ratificado cuando Jane se volvió a girar velozmente ante de que se le escapara una lágrima.

—Pero... ¿lo volviste a ver? ¿Lo viste de nuevo después de esa tarde?— pregunté mientras me volvía a amoldar a su paso, puesto que había empezado a caminar.

—No. Esa fue la última vez... aunque, bueno, a su madre la veo prácticamente todos los días

Y sin dejarme decir nada más, rápidamente añadió:

—Ahora, calla. Debemos entrar, demasiado hemos tardado— dijo apresurada y con su mano libre abrió la puerta para llegar al gran salón, donde estaban las mujeres.

Me tragué todas mis preguntas y la conmoción la alejé a una esquina de mi mente mientras entraba tras ella y ponía una cara de seriedad.

Lo primero que sentí nada más entrar fue la mirada de la señora en mi. Con el odio destellando en sus pupilas negras. Tragué con fuerzas y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la mesa junto con Jane. Con práctica fuimos llenando otra vez las tazas vacías de las mujeres que conversaban entre ellas entre risillas y muecas.

—Esta misma tarde me ha llegado ese vestido que encargué hace una semana. Será ese el que me ponga para el baile de mañana. Al final, el cambio de última hora le sentó muy bien, quedó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba— estaba diciendo la señora Malfoy con una sonrisa orgullosa a sus amigas. Las demás asentían escuchando entre ellas y aportando sus opiniones.

—Lo más seguro que yo utilice el celeste, hace poco lo compré en París— aportó la señora Zabbini mientras la daba un sorbo a té, recién puesto. La señora Carrow asintió varias veces, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera de vital importancia.

En ese momento, la señora Black, pareció que se olvidó de mí y sonriendo (en mi opinión, falsamente), preguntó a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y, para mi sorpresa, nunca la había visto.

—¿Y tú, querida Alexandra?

Mis ojos se abrieron y con incredulidad observé a la mujer que se encontraba como sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Su pelo era rubio prácticamente dorado, recogido en un roete. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la taza que tenía apoyada en su regazo.

No podía ser... Alexandra... Alexandra ¿Daewood? ¿La madre de Zander? ¿Esa era la madre de Zander Daewood? Por algún motivo y obra del destino, no había tenido de cruzarme con ella en lo que llevaba de mes aquí, por lo que era la primera vez la veía. Parecía una mujer seria y retraída, una que no estaba acostumbraba a asistir a actos sociales... Pero su hijo... Todavía no me entraba en la cabeza lo que hizo su hijo.

Estaba tan asombrada y metida en mis pensamientos que la estúpida de mi (o, mejor dicho, de mi mano) no calculó bien las distancias y, sin querer, derramé el té de la señora Black cerca del final de la mesa. Jane tuvo buenos reflejos, por lo que con un trapo rápidamente cubrió la mancha para que esta no se extendiera y manchara a la señora, que ésta de la impresión se había levantado de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

Mi cuerpo sufrió una sacudida y no caigo al suelo de milagro cuando la mano de la señora impactó en mi mejilla. El sabor metálico se adentró en mi boca haciéndome saber que tenía sangre en el labio.

No subí la mirada y ahogué un sollozo cuando me cogió del pelo para sacudirme.

—¡Eres una inútil! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, eh?! ¡Cada uno de estos vestidos vale mucho más que tú!— me gritaba. De un tiró me soltó y caí de culo en suelo— ¡Márchate ahora mismo! ¡No quiero verte por aquí, ¿me has oído?! ¡LARGATE!—gritó.

No dejé que me lo repitiera otra vez. Con rapidez (y algo de torpeza por el golpe) me levanté del suelo y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, dejando a mi espalda la carcajadas de las demás mujeres.

Las lágrimas se habían salido de mis ojos, ya sea por el dolor en mi labio, mejilla y trasero o por mi estupidez cometida, pero la cuestión era que me obstaculizaba la visión. Anduve por los pasillos de la mansión, deseando encerrarme en al algún sitio y no volver a salir de allí nunca más.

Fue entonces cuando, de pronto, sentí como chocaba contra alguien. Ante la fuerza del impacto mi cuerpo estivo a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero esa persona tenía buenos reflejos y me pudo coger de los brazos antes de que ocurriera.

—¿Lily?— preguntó. Rápidamente reconocí la voz. Tímidamente alcé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos grises preocupados de Sirius— Oh, Lily, ¿qué te ha hecho mi madre ahora? — entonces, se fijó en mi labio partido. Su ceño se frunció y cogiéndome del brazo, empezó a tirar de mí, sin decir nada más. Confusa y, la verdad, sin ganas de nada, me dejé llevar a donde quisiera llevarme. Al final, entramos en su habitación.

Era una habitación espaciosa, el triple de grande de donde dormía yo. Un gran ventanal se encontraba frente por frente con la puerta. En la parte derecha había una enorme cama, que hice yo esa misma mañana, y al otro lado un escritorio con los papeles revueltos y libros por medio con la estantería medio vacía.

Con cuidado, me llevó hacia su cama y me sentó allí. Después se alejó y cuando regresó de nuevo llevaba un pañuelo en la mano. Mirándome fijamente, me cogió el mentón y alzó un poco mi cabeza. Las chispas volvieron a saltar en mi pecho.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera cuando sentí el trapo en mi herida e instintivamente me aparté de su mano. Una sonrisa de disculpa surcó sus labios.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. Solo será un momento—murmuró acercando de nuevo el pañuelo. Formé con mis manos dos puños y dejé que lo hiciera —Ya está, por lo menos ya no hay sangre— dijo después de unos segundos. Se separó y dejó el pañuelo a mi lado en la cama. Después, con delicadeza, pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla— Está roja.

De forma algo brusca, rápidamente me aparté de su lado y me puse de pie, mirando al suelo avergonzada.

—Fue culpa mía— respondí en voz baja— Por mi torpeza casi mancho el vestido de la señora.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Madre tiene montones de vestidos!— exclamó de forma agria.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir?

Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio, el cual lo corté yo.

—S-será mejor que me vaya. Debo seguir con los quehaceres— pronuncié en voz baja mientras empezaba a andar hacia la puerta.

—¡No, Lily, espera!— me llamó.

Me paré y con la cabeza agacha, me giré para quedar cara a él.

—¿Sí, señor?— murmuré.

Sirius soltó un gruñido.

—Ya estamos con eso. Te dije que no me dijeras "señor", puedes llamarme Sirius, te lo he repetido varias veces ya— me reprochó. Se acercó a mí y colocó un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja. Asombrada, alcé la mirada y vi cómo me guiñaba el ojo— Aunque, por supuesto, puedes llamarme "mi príncipe" o "mi amor".

Sintiendo como me sonrojaba, inconscientemente le aparté su mano de mi.

—¡Sirius!— exclamé avergonzada.

Se rió.

—¿Ves cómo puedes llamarme por mi nombre?— objetó con una sonrisa. Un suspiro salió de mis labios y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en estos.

—No se puede contigo—dije mirándolo de reojo. De nuevo, me guiñó el ojo.

No sabía cómo ni por qué... pero tenía una sensación de... familiaridad con Sirius Black. Lo sentí esa primera vez que lo vi y cada vez que hablaba con él, dejando de lado las formalidades (como ahora)... me sentía a gusto. Y a él le pasaba lo mismo, según me dijo. " _Tienes algo... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero, de una forma extraña, me atraes"_ me explicó después de dos semanas de que estuviera aquí. Ante esas palabras me sonrojé y empecé a balbucear cosas incoherentes. Con una sonrisa me cortó y actuó como si no hubiera dicho nada. Yo también lo hice (algo más cohibida)... aunque había veces en las que se me venía a la mente esa frase.

—Sabes que soy maravilloso— comentó dándose aires de grandezas.

Una risa salió de mis labios.

—Lo sé yo y las cientos de chicas que hay en el país, Sir Sirius Black— lo llamé como lo hacían cuando iban a fiestas de la sociedad y tenía que anunciarse.

Sirius se volvió a reír acampándome, después de hacer una mueca ante mi forma de llamarlo.

—Y... ¿qué querías? ¿Para qué me llamaste antes?— pregunté después de calmarnos.

Sirus se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido.

—¡Oye, ¿no podría haberlo hecho, simplemente, por saber cómo estás?!

Negué con la cabeza divertida.

—Sirius Black, dime.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Vale, me has pillado. Necesito tu ayuda— me pidió con una sonrisa inocente.

—Claro, lo que necesites. Te recuerdo que _trabajo_ aquí—comenté con una ceja alzada.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—No te necesito como "sirvienta", si no como amiga— explicó.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. De toda la familia Black, Siruis era con diferencia el que nos trataba mejor. Aunque según me contó Jane, conmigo era la única con la que tenía esa complicidad.

—¿Y qué sería eso?— pregunté.

Esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—Un querido amigo mío lleva varios años enamorada de Alice— me empezó a explicar— ¿Sabes quién es, no?

Asentí mientras me preguntaba para qué me necesitaba.

—Claro. Trabaja en las cocinas.

—Pues resulta que este loco desea expresarle su amor de una vez a Alice y ha decidido que sea mañana en la fiesta que se celebrará aquí, como sabes, viniendo gente de la _nobleza_ —comentó con ironía esa última palabra— No hace falta que me mires así, querida Lily. Te juro solemnemente es un buen joven, no como otros que ves. No sería capaz de hacerle nada— añadió rápidamente al lanzarle una mirada inquisidora y sin darme cuenta llevarme la mano a mi mejilla.

—¿Quién ese chico?—pregunté. Conocía de oída algunas de las amistades de Sirius de las pocas veces que venían y cuchicheaban entre ellas mis compañeras.

—Frank Logbottom.

—No me suena—dije intentando hacer memoria— Bueno, no importa. ¿En qué, exactamente, tendría que ayudar yo?

Una amplia sonrisa surcó los labios de Sirius.

—Simple. A las 11 de la noche tienes que llevarla hacia el patio trasero, allí le aguardará él. Invéntate una excusa de que la he llamado yo o algo y ambas salís de allí.

Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Llevar a Alice ante un hombre que no conocía? Aunque... espera... Ahora que lo recuerdo... Alice había hablado más de una vez de ese tal Frank Logbottom, diciendo lo guapo que era y lo bueno que parecía. ¿Sería bueno, entonces? Además... Sirius no me mentiría... sobre todo referente al tema de la actitud, _noble-sirviente_. Bueno... si ese chico estaba enamorado de Alice y ésta quería hablar con él en persona... ¿quién soy yo para dejar pasar las oportunidades?

—Entonces... ¿qué dices?— preguntó Siruis mirándome fijamente.

Medité durando unos segundos más.

—Muy bien... Lo haré— dije segura.

¿Qué tan malo para mí sería eso?

* * *

 **Como vemos, ya se nos presentan más los personajes. La doncella, Jane, es un personaje inventado por mi que le dará bastante juego a la historia. ¡Sirius es super adorable! Después de James, es el que más me gusta.**

 **Por cierto, en el siguiente cap... ¡sale James! Jejejeje**

 **Espero que os guste. ValeV, Hyperion y** **RubiSwartz** **... ¡este capítulo es para vosotras! ¡Muchas gracias y lamento la tardanza!**

 **Muchas ranas de chocolates y grajeas para todos.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Capitulo 3

—¿Está la mesa puesta ya?— me preguntó la Maestra. Rápidamente asentí mientras cogía la bandeja con las últimas copas que quedaban por poner.

—Solo esto— respondí. La Maestra, con ambas manos en su cintura, también asintió y se giró para dirigirse a Jane, Dave y Ashley (una chica de la cocina) con el rostro serio.

—Muy bien, chicos. Esta noche es la fiesta que lleva preparando nuestra ama desde hace varios meses. Todo tiene que salir perfecto, ¿me habéis oído?— habló en voz alta y clara. Todos asentimos serios. No tenía que salir como nosotros creíamos perfecto, si no como la señora lo hacía. Dio una palmada y todo entendimos la orden: todo el mundo en marcha.

Salí de la cocina y veloz, me dirigí al Gran Salón, donde habían estado las señoras ayer. Con mi espalda, abrí la puerta ya que tenía las manos ocupadas y cuando entré, coloqué las copas en una gran mesa a un lado de la sala. En la mesa había muchos platos llenos de aperitivos, jarras con distintas bebidas y jarrones con hermosas orquídeas decorando. Terminé de acomodar unas últimas flores en su lugar justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y de ella entrara Jane.

—¿Todo terminado?—preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella, trayendo el último jarrón.

—Si—respondí mientras la observaba acercarse a la mesa. Para mi asombro, me fijé en como sus manos temblaban. A punto estuvo de caer el jarrón, pero tuve buenos reflejos antes de que empapara el mantel. Si eso llegara a pasar, la señora nos mataría.

La miré inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?—cuestioné cruzándome de brazos. Jane entrelazó sus dedos y apartó la mirada para posarla en el suelo.

—N-nada— musitó esquiva. Me acerqué a ella y cogiendo sus manos, le di un apretón para que me mirara. Lo hizo después de soltar un suspiro. Sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre y noté la preocupación en ellos.

—Dime, anda— la alenté con una sonrisa— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Pasó unos segundos en silencio, donde estaba ordenando sus ideas, hasta que finalmente conectó sus orbes marrones con las mías.

—Le escuché a la señora decir que la familia Daewood venía— explicó en un tono bajo. Me costó un momento entender lo que decía.

—¿Com-completa?

Jane asintió.

—Yo... yo no quiero, Lily. No quiero volver a verlo—musitó con voz temblorosa. Al verla en ese estado: con sus ojos oscuros, hombros encorvados... simplemente me dejé llevar y la rodeé con mis brazos. Ella se apretó contra mi fuertemente— No lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día en el claro... Solamente a su madre, y esta jamás habló de él. Lily, no quiero. No quiero verlo de nuevo— balbuceaba.

—Shhhh—musitaba intentando tranquilizarla— No, Jane, no te pongas así. Ya verás como no te encontrarás. Mira, la señora ha subido a Danesse, a Helen y a Jhon. Si quieres pueden ellos encargarse del salón y tú te quedarás fuera, ¿vale?— pregunté para subirle un poco el ánimo. Aunque, de todas formas, habría un momento en el que yo saldría. La petición de Sirius.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Jane aceptó mi propuesta con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, pues entonces vamos. Debemos irnos, ya pronto vendrán las señoras— la apremié. Jane se apartó mientras se quitaba una lágrima que había salido de uno de sus ojos. En sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Mira, escucha y calla?— preguntó. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

—Mira, escucha y calla— acepté la frase que nos dijo una vez la Maestra.

·

—¡Lily, necesito ahora mismo una jarra con vino!— me pidió Helen. La miré y asentí, antes de que se marchara de nuevo entre la gente.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, mientras me despegaba de la pared donde debía permanecer todo el tiempo hasta que me necesitaran, como momentos como aquellos. Intenté pasar entre las personas distinguidas que había en el Gran Salón. Señoras con vestidos pomposos, caballeros con traje de gala y jóvenes iguales que sus progenitores. En un principio, (según me dijeron ya que en ese momento no estaba aquí), la fiesta sería una fiesta privada. Pero cuando la señora fijó la fecha y advirtiendo que se acercaba a la fecha del cumpleaños de su hijo pequeño, Regulus, decidió hacer una fiesta a lo grande. Estaba segura que Regulus no conocía ni a la mitad de la gente que había aquí.

Decidí escabullirme cerca del lugar de la pared para así no tener un encontronazo con alguien, y fue así hasta que llegué a la puerta. Justo antes de llegar me encontré a Sirius, junto con unos cuantos chicos de más o menos su edad, buscando a alguien. A pocos pasos de él, me ubicó y una enorme sonrisa surcó sus labios. Sin decir nada, rápidamente se acercó a mi.

Bajé mi rostro cuando llegó a mi lado.

—Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes—me dijo en voz baja intentando que no se enterara mi alrededor.

Por una milésima de segundo alcé la mirada para observarlo interrogativa. Cuando me di cuenta, rápidamente la posé en el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es mucho. Mi madre acaba de llamarme y dice que debo dar un pequeño discurso en conmemoración al cumpleaños de mi hermanito. No podré acompañar a Frank, pero será solo eso— me explicó— Deberás llevar ahora, o bueno, en cuanto puedas, a Alice a la estatua del ángel como acordamos, ¿sí?

Asentí comprendiendo.

Sirius se separó de mi con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Muy bien, querida Lily. ¿Nos vemos luego?— comentó guiñándome un ojo de forma coqueta. Solté un suspiro mientras sentía un poco de calor en mis mejillas.

Asentí de nuevo y cuando él se dio la vuelta yo salí de la sala. Estaba tan empeñada en no mirar a mi alrededor, que no me di cuenta cuando me choqué con alguien.

—Lo siento— musité a la persona que iba saliendo como yo. Me paré e hice una reverencia, igual a como nos enseñó la Maestra.

—No pasa nada, la culpa es mía— respondió una voz grave con sinceridad. Junto a los pares de zapatos marrones del chico, aparecieron unos negros.

—Hey, vamos o llegaremos tarde a tu cita— le dijo otro chico. Su voz áspera, grave y varonil por unos momentos me dejó atontada.

—Eeh, sí, claro— dijo con voz nerviosa. Los dos empezaron a alejarse sin siquiera decirme nada más.

Cuando estuve segura que estaban lo bastante alejados, alcé la cabeza y me encontré a dos chicos. Uno de ellos, un joven de pelo muy corto negro andaba en una postura tensa, como si no estuviera seguro de hacer algo, mientras su acompañante, un chico también como el pelo revuelto moreno, bromeaba de su postura.

Al desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo, fue como si mi mente hiciera click de nuevo y volviera a estar en mi cuerpo. Rápidamente, y mascullando para mi, me giré y me dirigí a las cocinas.

Cuando entré, descubrí que era un hervidero, mucha gente trabajando, yendo de un lado a otro. Me escabullí entre las personas y me dirigí al lugar de la cocina que se encontraba Alice. Por el camino me acordé de la jarra que me pidió Helen. A Fabia, una chica de las cocinas, le dejé el encargo de Helen. Ésta asintió y lo hizo.

Me posicioné al lado de Alice y vi cómo se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

—¡Hola, Lily!— me saludó nada más verme con una sonrisa que fue correspondida— Me has pillado en mi ratito de descanso, he cogido algunas sobras, ¿quieres?— me explicó cuando advirtió mi mirada en la comida.

Negué.

—No, gracias, Alice

La observé unos segundos más pensando cómo decirlo. Pero si estaba en su descanso... pues nada.

—Alice, necesito que vengas un momento conmigo— le pedí. Alice dejó de comer y me miró curiosa.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó.

Hice una mueca.

—Quiero... mostrarte algo—respondí algo escueto. Era una sorpresa, ¿qué cara pondría cuando lo viera?

Alice me miró no muy segura de mis palabras, pero finalmente, tras unos segundos en silencio, asintió. Se levantó de la silla y me sonrió.

—Vamos.

Le correspondí la sonrisa.

—No te arrepentirás

O eso esperaba.

Cogí su mano y la llevé hacia la puerta trasera, lugar donde yo había entrado por primera vez a esta casa. Con cuidado, abrí la puerta y cuando Alice salió tras de mi, volví a cerrarla. Era una noche cerrada en donde algunas nubes, tapaban a veces una luna casi inexistente, que estaba en estado creciente. Había también muchas estrellas en el cielo, aunque también algunas eran tapadas. Todavía había nieve en el suelo y una brisa fresca nos envolvió.

Sabiendo que no serviría, estiré un poco el final de mis mangas para poder taparme un poco más. Hacía frío.

Tampoco iba muy destapada, no como el vestido de las cocinas de Alice (el cual yo había llevado un tiempo). El mío y el de Jane era negro también, con las mangas largas y una falda lisa que llegaba hasta abajo, tapándome así todas la piernas. Lo único malo era la parte de arriba. Tenía más escote que el de Alice y tenía los hombros al descubierto.

—¿Justo aquí?— me preguntó abrazándose a sí misma por el frío. Hice una mueca, no había caído en eso.

—Uhh... sí. Ven, vamos a la parte de delante, junto a los setos altos— la guié. Allí se podía decir que estábamos un poco más resguardadas del fríos. Las plantas eran altas, eso ayudaba, ¿no?

Frunciendo el ceño, Alice me siguió. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de nuestras pisadas. Nos dirigimos a la parte de los grandes setos en los jardines. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de ese pequeño laberinto, me paré y ella hizo lo mismo. Me giré a mirarla.

—Ahora debes ir tu sola— le dije mirándole a los ojos. Los suyos se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Eh?— musitó.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes dónde está la estatua del ángel, ¿no?— como respuesta obtuve un asentimiento de Alice— Pues tienes que ir allí— le indiqué.

El ceño de Alice se hizo más pronunciado y estuve segura que por un momento, se estuvo cuestionando mi cordura.

—¿Y qué habrá o pasará allí?— me preguntó no muy confiada. Solté todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones de un tirón.

¿Cómo hacías para no decirle nada?

—Alice—la llamé acercándome a ella. Cogí ambas manos y la miré con una sonrisa— Te lo digo como amiga, ¿si? He estado escuchando por ahí algunas cosillas y algunos contactos míos me han ayudado... Bueno—rectifiqué con una pequeña mueca—, mejor dicho me dijeron que te trajera para una sorpresa. Solo soy la intermediaria, y estoy segura que te gustará— le expliqué. Se quedó un momento en silencio, procesando mis palabras.

—¿Es algo bueno?— preguntó finalmente.

—¡Por supuesto, te gustará!— la alenté. Volvió a quedarse en silencio mirándome fijamente, hasta que asintió.

—Bien, vale. Dime que hago— aceptó.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Tienes que ir ahora hacia la estatua del ángel. Allí está tu sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Si— asentí con una sonrisa confiada. Su manos por un momento apretaron firmemente las mías, y después se separó.

—Muy bien—asintió ella también. Cogió aire profundamente y se giró para la entrada del pequeño laberinto de los arbustos. Miró la entrada por unos segundos y, de pronto, empezó a andar.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme solo una vez antes de girar unas de las primeras curvas y desapareció de mi vista.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de mis labios. Ya está. Ya estaba hecho.

¿Cómo terminaría todo eso? ¿Sería el joven Logbottom el caballero de brillante armadura del cual se enamoraría la doncella Alice, al igual que los cuentos que me contaba mi madre cuando era pequeña? Y, bueno, aunque me hubiera mostrado segura frente ella, no podía dejar de lado esa pequeña parte de mi que estaba preocupada de Alice. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Y si era todo una broma?

Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera y no estuve segura si fue por mi último pensamiento y por el frío que hacía. Parecía que el viento se había levantado.

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Me quedaba aquí? ¿La esperaba? No me había parado a pensar en esta parte tampoco... ¡Vaya planeadora estaba hecha! Como un acto reflejo, mis manos se alzaron y me rodeé mis brazos para entrar un poco en calor. ¿Cuánto tardaría?

—Es muy tarde para que una joven se encuentre por estos lugares— dijo, de pronto, una voz a mi espalda. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho del susto y rápidamente me di la vuelta. Sin darme si quiera tiempo a bajar la mirada como mandaba el protocolo, mis ojos se enfocaron en él.

Me resultaba conocido...

Era alto y delgado, y llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros junto con una camisa con los primero botones desabrochados y la corbata algo suelta. Su chaqueta, también negra, la tenía desabrochada. Sus ojos marrones avellanas me miraba fijamente junto con una sonrisa ladeada, pareciéndoseme mucho a la de Sirius... pero con un matiz diferente. Su pelo moreno estaba desordenado, con una punta mirando a un lado diferente.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi. Noté como mi boca se abría ligeramente, unos centímetros.

Cuando el chico se pasó la mano por el pelo, mi mente despertó de su ensoñación y sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloreaba, veloz miré al suelo mientras me maldecía por dentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, si se puede preguntar— volvió a decir. Al escuchar su voz grave y al ver su pelo, la imagen del chico que estaba con el que me había choca antes, me llegó a la mente. Era él.

—Órdenes del señor— me limité a responder. ¿Qué le interesaba a él? No tenía que interponerse en mis asuntos. Aunque, claro, al ver su ropa y su porte, supe que era uno de los invitados de la fiesta, un noble. Por eso, mi respuesta fue educada que si no...

—Oh, vaya, ¿tú eres la que venía a acompañar a la joven Alice?— me preguntó con verdadera sorpresa. Por un momento quise alzar la mirada, pero retuve las ganas.

—¿Y usted es Frank Logbottom?

Su risa me cogió con la guardia baja. Era tan ronca y... libre, que una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro. ¿Motivo? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Solo era que... jamás me había reído yo así, tan... liberada. Involuntariamente subí mi mirada y mis ojos verdes se conectaron con los suyos.

—No, no soy el idiota enamorado de Frank— me respondió sonriéndome— Soy James Potter— se presentó con un guiño de ojos.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Noté como millones de chispas saltaban alocadas en mi pecho, poniéndome los pelos de puntas. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿A qué venía esto? ¿Por qué me ponía así? Un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Tienes frío?— me preguntó con su voz grave y, de nuevo, me quedé embobada escuchándolo. No esperó mi respuesta. Se quitó la chaqueta y después de andar los pocos pasos que nos separaban, de pronto, sentí un peso en mis hombros.

Mis ojos, aún sin apartarse de los suyos, lo miraron confusa, sorprendida y ¿agradecida?

—Señor...—musité sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Solo era una... sangre sucia.

James Potter hizo una mueca.

—No hace falta que me trates así. Si Sirius me comentó bien, tenemos la misma edad, ¿no?— me dijo con una ceja alzada. La estúpida de mí se había quedado muda, y no tenía ni idea del motivo.

—No... debería... yo...— musité en voz baja.

Sacudió su mano quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Te lo digo, ni señor ni nada, llámame James— me volvió a decir. Ag, igual que Sirius.

Con mis manos me apretujé aún más en la chaqueta del chico sintiendo la calidez que me transmitía.

—Si eso es lo que quiere...—murmuré en voz baja.

Chasqueó la lengua y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Si te digo que me llames por mi nombre significa que puedes tutearme, vamos— me dijo de forma jovial. Por dios... ¿qué tenían estos chicos? Es decir, no me quejaba (¡por supuesto que no!), pero era muy raro que dos nobles dejaran esas familiaridades a una simple sangre sucia como yo. De todos los únicos nobles que había conocido solo ellos eran así de cercanos. Algunos o nos trataban como escorias o simplemente nos ignoraban, haciendo como si fuéramos parte del mobiliario.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, qué pensar o cómo sentirme, asentí.

Un silencio se instaló en nosotros donde podía oír perfectamente el latido de mi corazón, retumbando en mi pecho siendo estimulado por las chispas que saltaban en él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?— me preguntó contando el silencio. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cogió una ramita pequeña que había en el suelo y empezó a darle vueltas en su mano de forma despreocupada.

—Llevo... un mes. Hace un mes llegué a la mansión Black— respondí mirando con algo de fascinación como era capaz de hacer girar el palo con una sola mano con maestría.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al seguir mi mirada.

—Es por eso que no te recordaba— musitó, entonces.

Aparté mi vista de su mano para subirla a sus ojos avellanas que me miraban fijamente.

—¿Eh?— pregunté sin saber a qué se refería exactamente.

—Hace tres meses que no venía a esta casa. Podía decirse que la mitad de mi infancia y adolescencia ha sido en esta casa, junto con Sirius... Prácticamente somos como hermanos— me explicó mientras miraba con una sonrisa la fachada de la casa. Por un momento me llegó a la mente la imagen de un chico con el pelo moreno alborotado mientras reía junto a un chico moreno de pelo rizado. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho y rápidamente alejé esa imagen de mi cabeza.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—Mi abuelo materno murió hace tres meses y tuvimos que ausentarnos una temporada para ir a Francia. Debíamos hacernos cargos de sus terrenos y teníamos que coordinarlos... Oh, perdón — exclamó de pronto, cortándose mientras me miraba.

—Oh, no. No tiene que preocup... no tienes que preocuparte—cambié cuando vi su mirada soltando una pequeña risita. ¡No había nada que hacer! Por mucho que una quisiera hacer bien su trabajo... pues bien, fueron ellos lo que lo dijeron, después que no reprochen— No tienes que callarte por mi, lo sé.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios y, de pronto, sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad volvió a mi. ¡Tenía que entrar ya! Como tardara mucho y la señora me llamara... estaría perdida.

—Ahora... tengo que disculparme—exclamé echando un vistazo al camino por el cual se iba a las cocinas. Me saqué su chaqueta, tendiéndosela. El frío me rodeó, pero intenté ignorarlo.

El rostro de James se contrajo un poco, pero no me dijo nada más. Y una parte de mí, que no sabía que tenía, se decepcionó de que no me parara. ¿Qué esperaba, en realidad? Por muy bien que me tratara, seguía siendo un noble, no había nada más que hacer.

Apretando firmemente mis labios, rápidamente me marché de allí después de murmurar una disculpa.

¿Qué me está pasando?

¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba así? Por dios, lo acababa de conocer, ¿por qué estaba así? Sí, bueno, podía decirse que James era guapo pero me había encontrado con varios chicos guapo entre los señores o, incluso, trabajando en la casa, y no me ponía así. ¿Por qué con él sí? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Y esas chispas que saltaban en mi pecho con solo verlo? Era igual... que con Sirius. Aunque... exactamente tampoco era tan parecido. Con Sirius era más... tipo una relación cercana de amistad... Pero con este chico, James Potter...

¡Ya no sabía que pensar!

Solté un gruñido y cerré los ojos por un segundo.

Lily, tranquila. Ahora, toca el trabajo.

Cogí aire antes de entrar en la cocina. El aire cálido me rodeó y una sentí una sensación agradable. Cuando pasé por una de las mesas, cogí una bandeja de plata que había allí.

De nuevo subí las escaleras que daban al pasillo principal para dirigirme hacia la fiesta.

Pero algo me paró cuando pasé por delante de unas de las puertas de unas de las salas de reunión. Alguien estaba gritando.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, me acerqué a la puerta y coloqué una oreja en la fría madera para oír algo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame!—exclamó una voz aguda. Rápidamente la reconocí. Jane.

Iba a abrir la otra puerta para saber que pasaba cuando otra voz me paró.

—Janie, por favor, quiero hablar contigo—pidió la voz grave de forma calmada. Esta vez, en cambio, no la reconocí. ¿Quién sería? Del servicio no era... ¿alguno de la fiesta?

—¡No me llames así, ¿me oyes?!—chilló Jane y noté como su voz temblaba— ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera hablarme después de lo que me hiciste?!

El chico gruñó algo que no logré escuchar bien y sonaron unos pasos.

—Jane, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Tienes que escucharme—espetó firme.

Hubo un instante de silencio y después un manotazo, no sé muy bien si a la cara o alguna parte del cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes por "déjame"?! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero hablarte! ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, Zander Daewood!

Y, de pronto, sin darme tiempo a moverme, la puerta se abrió causando que saltara de la impresión. Mi trasero dio contra el suelo en un ruido sordo mientras veía como mi amiga se alejaba del pasillo sin haber reparado en mí.

Cuando desapareció por una esquina, giré mi rostro y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que el chico me estaba mirando fijamente con el rostro tenso.

* * *

 ***Sale con una pancarta* ¡TEAM JAMES! ¡TEAM JAMES!**

 **Jejejejejej ¡ya apareció! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pensáis de este nuevo James? ¿Y su primer encuentro?**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario,** **RubiSwartz** **! ¡Este capítulo es para ti! Sí, al principio también pensé en eso... pero... ewww, Lily es de James y para mi, es como si la pelirroja y Canuto fueran hermanos así que no pude poner nada de eso XD**

 **Muchas ranas de chocolates y grajeas para todos.**

 **¡No vemos!**


	5. Chapter 4

Los segundos pasaron mientras que yo no podía apartar la mirada de la suya. Sus ojos eran de un color gris, pero más oscuros que los de Sirius. Su pelo, negro como el carbón, estaban pulcramente peinados para atrás. Llevaba un unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra, chaqueta negra y zapatos negros. Todo negro.

El silencio se prologó lleno de tensión durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó con voz dura. Sin saber qué hacer y con el cuerpo paralizado, asentí. Algo cruzó por la mirada del chico que sin decir nada más, empezó a andar hacia mi. Inconscientemente me encogí esperando...¿qué?

¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué me regañara? ¡Me había preguntado si estaba bien!

El chico (Zander Daewood) paró al ver cómo me encogía. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como sus ojos relucían por unos segundos. Tensó su mandíbula.

—¿Lily?—escuché, entonces, como preguntaba alguien. Rápidamente mi cabeza se giró y me encontré a Sirius y James al principio del pasillo. Me miraban con la mezcla entre confusión y extrañeza en sus miradas grises y marrones. Una extraña sensación se instaló en mi pecho.

Después de la sorpresa del principio, se acercaron a mí.

—Lily, ¿estás bién? ¿Qué te ha pasado?— preguntó Sirius agachado frente a mi. James me miraba de pie con preocupación. No respondí. Estaba muda. Inconscientemente mis ojos se trasladaron a donde estaba Zander, todavía en la habitación, mirándonos con el rostro serio.

James y Sirius siguieron mi mirada y ambos rostros se endurecieron al encontrarse con él. Sirius se levantó para colocarse delante mía mientras que James me cogía de una mano y me ayudaba a levantarme, poniéndome después en su espalda.

—Vaya, Daewood, hacía tiempo que no te veía, creía que tardarías más en volver— comentó Sirius irónico. Zander se le quedó mirando en silencio, pensativo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa. Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera y casi sin darme cuenta, di un paso hacia delante para pegarme a James.

—Ya ves, Black. Yo también pensaba lo mismo que tú— contestó él con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Y se pude saber el motivo?— preguntó Sirius, tenso.

Zander cuadró sus hombros y frunció el ceño. Se había cabreado bastante.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Black—contestó brusco.

—Hey, hey, baja esos aires gruñón— se metió James en la conversación en un tono pacifista, pero la tensión no se iba de su cuerpo.

Zander trasladó la mirada de Sirius y James por un momento en silencio hasta que soltando un suspiro, empezó a andar.

—Perdeos— masculló en voz baja justo cuando pasaba por nuestro lado y se perdía por la parte del pasillo por donde se había ido Jane.

Poco a poco, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba relajando a la vez que mi corazón iba relentizándose, llegando a estar a una velocidad normal.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó James mirándome mientras se daba la vuelta.

Sentí como el rubor aparecía en mis mejillas.

—S-sí. Mu... muchas gracias...

Sirius, que estaba mirando por donde se iba Zander con el ceño un poco fruncido, me miró.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese idiota?

Negué con la cabeza. Sin embargo, en ese momento apareció en mi mente una imagen: él y Jane.

¿Qué había pasado? Debía de hablar... con ella.

—Estaba regresando al salón cando escuché gritos en esta sala— expliqué. Me di cuenta de que la bandeja estaba tirada en el suelo, por lo que me agaché para cogerla mientras que ambos me miraban extrañados.

—¿Gritos?— inquirió James.

Me quedé callada, no sabiendo muy bien cómo seguir. ¿Debería de contarlo? No. Le había prometido a Jane que nada saldría de mi boca… Rápidamente empecé a darle vueltas en mi cabeza, intentando buscar una buena excusa. No me gustaba mentir. Ellos eran nobles, además de que uno de ellos era mi _señor_. Pero… se lo había prometido, no pensaba faltar a mi palabra. Era algo que todavía no me había podido quitar la señora Black.

Al no ocurrírseme nada, decidí salirme por la tangente.

—Debería irme. He tardado demasiado, como me pille la señora…— me apresuré a decir, echando un vistazo a mis alrededor. Sirius y James se miraron, sabiendo lo que quería hacer, sin embargo no se opusieron— Con su permiso.

Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, reanudé mi marcha hacia el gran salón. Después de andar un trozo y escuchar el cuchicheo de ambos chicos a mi espalda, oí como James alzaba la voz.

—¡Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Lily!

No me di la vuelta. Pero en mis labios, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió y ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a ese joven, mi corazón se aceleró.

·

Un sonoro bostezo salió de mis labios. Incapaz de retenerlo, me coloqué una mano en la boca para, aunque sea, taparlo. La señora odiaba que hiciéramos eso, siendo severamente castigados. Cuando estábamos en las horas de servicio (que resultaba ser todo el día) tenías que estar perfectos y serviciales, dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Pero tras haberme dormido a las tantas de la mañana después de haber recogido las cosas de las fiestas y hoy haberme levantado en mi horario normal, sentía mis músculos el doble de pesados. Mis párpados también pugnaban por cerrarse, teniendo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que eso no ocurriera.

Era ya media mañana y la señora hacía poco que se había despertado. Jane era la encargada hoy de atenderla, cosa que estuve yo profundamente agradecida en mi interior. Después de una noche de fiesta, la señora Black estaba siempre más… irritable de lo normal y había que tener también mucho más cuidado al tratar con ella. Respecto a Jane todavía no había podido hablar con ella personalmente. No habíamos tenido ni un momento para relajarnos. Sin embargo, por lo que había podido ver, estaba demacrada. Apostaba lo que fuera que no había dormido nada esa noche. Deseé darle un fuerte abrazo y hacerle saber que estaba con ella, fuera lo que fuese.

En ese momento me encontraba terminando de arreglar el Gran Salón. Gracias a los cielos ya hasta dentro de dos meses no había programado otro baile como el de anoche. Con pequeñas reuniones de las mujeres de alta clase podía aguantar, no obstante, los bailes me chupaban la energía de una manera alarmante.

Limpiando el polvo de los muebles, de pronto, una melodía apareció en mi cabeza y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba tarareándola. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de mi madre: ella cantándome antes de irme a dormir.

—Bonita canción.

Del susto, pegué un salto, rápidamente mirando hacia la puerta, lugar donde había provenido la voz. Sentí mi corazón aumentar de velocidad cuando vi allí parado a James Potter.

—Señor, me habéis asustado— respondí llevándome una mano a donde tenía el corazón.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en una espontánea y arrebatadora sonrisa. Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer de costado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, parecías muy metida en tus pensamientos— comentó y entonces, una fina línea cruzó su entrecejo— Por cierto, no me llam…

—Bien, vale— lo corté, riendo suavemente. No sabía por qué, pero ese chico me daba muchísima confianza. Parecía como si lo conociera…— Lo siento, gajes del oficio— bromeé. No sabía de donde estaba saliendo esta _yo_. Estaba realmente sorprendida.

James se rió, descruzando sus brazos y adentrándose en la habitación. En ese momento, caí en la cuenta. Su pelo estaba revuelto, demasiado revuelto, como si ni siquiera se hubiera mirado al espejo. Por arriba tenía una camisa blanca simple y como parte de abajo unos pantalones negros, también simple. Ambas cosas eran extremadamente caras, sí, pero no era algo que un hombre llevaría para una visita.

—Si no es muy indiscreto— me aventuré a decir enrollando el trapo en mis manos con nerviosismo—, ¿puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí?

—Pues iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuché una hermosa voz— me explicó pasándose una mano por su pelo. Irremediablemente me ruboricé por el cumplido recibido.

—Gracias— sonreí feliz— Pero me refería a… _aquí._ A la Mansión de los Black.

—Oh— cayó en la cuenta— Bueno, déjame anunciarte de que esta será mi residencia durante una temporada.

Unas chispas aparecieron en mi pecho cuando me enteré de la noticia. Me sentía entusiasmada y emocionada por la idea. El poder verlo todos los días…

Casi sin poder contenerme, mi sonrisa se amplió y al parecer él se dio cuenta de lo que acontecía en mi interior, por la suficiencia y el orgullo de su curvatura. Maldiciéndome por ser tan… expresiva, me di la vuelta para seguir con mis tareas.

—Eso es genial— murmuré entre dientes para decirle algo.

Se carcajeó.

—¿Solo genial? — inquirió burlón. Yo seguía fija en quitar una mancha de comida de una de las esquinas, así que no me di cuenta cuando se acercó por detrás de mi. Su presencia y calor consiguió que mis vellos se pusieran de puntas— Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Qué te parece si la tenemos esta tarde?

—Tengo unas obligaciones, ¿sabes? — le respondí con voz seria, aunque en mi interior estuviera saltando de alegría— No puedo saltarme solamente porque tú quieras charlar conmigo.

—¿Y quién te dice que no? — siguió insistiendo con voz sugerente. Dio un pequeño paso hacia mi y aunque no nos estuviéramos tocado podía sentirlo completamente. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo?

Ladeé la cabeza para poder mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y la sonrisa de sus labios me dejó por un momento descolocada.

—No estoy aquí de vacaciones, James. Debo trabajar— le contesté intentando que la tristeza y la rabia de mi situación no se reflejara en mi voz. Pero él no me escuchó, o si lo hizo no prestó atención a mis palabras. Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en los míos y me miraba como si fuera algo misteriosamente fascinante. Sentí mis piernas temblar.

—Dilo de nuevo— musitó casi ido.

A través de la neblina del empanamiento de mi mente, ladeé la cabeza confunda y me giré solo un poco para verlo mejor.

—¿Cómo?

—Me encanta como ha sonado de tus labios… Dilo de nuevo— dijo de nuevo— Di mi nombre.

Inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior y un hormigueo se instaló en mi estómago. ¿Qué le encantaba?

—Yo no…— balbuceé nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

—Pelirroja— pronunció, y algo en mi saltó— desde que te he visto, haces que sienta miles de cosas en mi interior. ¿Quién eres… y por qué me haces sentirme así?

El que él expresara mis pensamientos en voz alta, no hizo otra cosa que hacerme sentir mejor. ¡No era yo la única! Sin embargo… como bien decía… ¿quién era _él_?

—¡James!

Ante el llamado, rápidamente, como si nos hubiéramos quemado, nos separamos el uno del otro. Podía sentir mi corazón corriendo a mil por hora. Me di la vuelta y me centré en la tarea de la dichosa mancha, a pesar de que mi mente se encontraba a varios kilómetros de aquí. Por el rabillo del ojo creí ver a Sirius, el cual no estaba echando una suspicaz mirada a los dos. Me encogí.

—Sirius, amigo— expresó James acercándose a él.

—Eres un bestia y un bruto, Sirius. Deja que gritar por la casa. Así has terminado— escuché la voz de la señora Black y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Si nos llega a encontrar ella esa situación, de la paliza por acercarme tanto (a pesar de que no había sido mi culpa) no me libraba nadie. Agradecía en silencio al joven Sirius.

—¿No dicen que uno recoge lo que siembra, madre? — le dijo él irónico ante el comentario.

—Pero serás… — exclamó y de nuevo, empezó una larga y dura charla donde enumeraba todas y cada uno de los (supuestos) defectos de su hijo. Arriesgándome, miré hacia atrás y me encontré con Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco y a James aguantando las ganas de reír apostado en la puerta. Esa imagen casi consiguió que soltara una carcajada. Casi. En ese momento, la señora apreció por la puerta y cuando me vio, se calló. Creí ver sus ojos relampaguear y mi cuerpo entero tembló— ¡¿Qué haces todavía aquí?! — me bramó.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y haciéndole una reverencia, clavé mis ojos en el suelo.

—Y-yo… estaba… t-terminando de l-limpiar, s-señora— respondí en un susurro.

¿Era impresión mía o los zapatos de James se habían acercado unos pasos?

—¡¿Aún no has terminado?! — siguió chillando— Maldita niña que no sabe hacer nada bien. ¡Eres un fracaso! ¡No vales para nada! ¡Corre a otra sala!

Sin apenas poder sostenerme mis piernas, asentí y haciendo otra reverencia me marché de allí. No levanté la mirada cuando pasé por al lado de James o Sirius. Con esas palabras de la señora había hecho que bajara de la nube que se me había formado en la cabeza.

Yo era una escoria, la _nada…_ ¿Cómo había podido estar fantaseando con alguien como James Potter?

·

Durante lo que quedaba de día no volví a verlo. Bueno, y durante esa semana. No deseaba volver a cruzarme con él, volver a hablarle. Me daba vergüenza. ¿Qué hacia una chica como yo teniendo esas confianzas con un noble? Era estar con el joven Potter y parecía como si todo lo aprendido duramente en este mes por la señora Black se me olvidara. Yo solamente estaba aquí para servir. Esa era mi función. No podía mezclarme con ellos. Así que, evitando cualquier confrontación o conversación, lo evitaba lo mayor posible. Sin embargo, había veces en las que obligatoriamente debía estar en la misma sala que él, sirviendo. En esos momentos, podía sentir perfectamente sus penetrantes ojos en mi, siguiéndome allá donde vaya. Notaba como mi cuerpo se estremecía ante eso, pero mi rostro se mostraba impasible, como si no deseara ir a su lado, sentarme y charlar como si fuéramos grandes amigos… como si no deseara que me acogiera entre sus brazos, sentir su presencia, al igual que cuando me prestó su chaqueta esa noche en el jardín.

A pesar de sus miradas, él no había hecho el intento de acercarse a mi para hablar, cosa que agradecía profundamente pues me hacía todo más llevadero. No obstante, una pequeña parte se sentía triste y un poco decepcionada. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena? ¿Y si nuestra charla solo había sido algo… pasajero? No me gustaban las sensaciones contradictorias que me hacía sentir.

Respecto a Jane, esta vez, la que se encargaba de dar evasivas era ella. Cuando tuvimos nuestro primer tiempo a solas para que pudiera hablar tranquilamente sin que nos molestaran, no estaba muy segura si preguntárselo o no. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que yo había escuchado parte de la conversación tras la puerta, así que me entró un poco el nerviosismo. No era incumbencia mía. Ella no me había dicho nada, lo que podía considerarse que había _espiado_ , a pesar de que escuchar gritos a través de paredes yo no lo consideraba espionaje. Eso era un tema muy personal y me daba muchísima cosa meterme. Sin embargo terminé por decidirme a hablarle cuando seguí viendo su mente ida y su rostro realmente decaído.

Cuando abordé el tema, teniendo especial atención en no hacerlo de forma abrupta, la primera reacción que tuve de ella fue la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Después eso pasó a temor y dolor. Rápidamente me cortó diciendo que no había sido nada, alegando que solamente estuvieron hablando unos segundos. Yo insistí, bastante preocupada, pero poco más pude sacar. Conforme iban pasando los días, podía ver a Jane estar más… relajada, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos, una sombra se podía apreciar en sus pupilas.

¿Quién me diría cuando llegué a la casa que estaría así?

A pesar de todo, no solamente había preocupaciones y malestares en mi vida. Otras personas, en estos momentos, se encontraban en unos de sus mejores momentos y yo me alegraba muchísimo por ellos.

—¡Ay, enserio, Lily! — exclamó Alice, suspirando soñadoramente— ¡Es el mejor hombre que he conocido!

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en unas de las mesas de la cocina, preparando los ingredientes para la cena de hoy. Había terminado mis tareas del día y había decidido ayudar a los de cocina, pues los señores se habían marchado durante todo el día a una velada en una casa, algo alejada, así que no requerirían mis servicios. De fondo podía el oír el murmullo de los demás sirvientes y el agradable olor de la olla puesta en el fuego. Se podía notar un ambiente distendido y relajado, como siempre pasaba cuando la señora se ausentaba de la casa.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Alice. Espero que os vaya todo bien— le sonreí momentos antes de seguir pelando las patatas.

La joven correspondió mi sonrisa.

—Tengo que agradecerte lo que hiciste— me dijo por décima vez en la semana. En serio, daba igual que yo le respondiera que no había sido nada, ella no dejaba de decirme la misma frase— ¡Imagínate la cara que se me quedó cuando lo vi allí parado! — rió y se inclinó hacia mi mientras bajaba un poco el tono de voz— Los menos que esperé encontrarme en ese momento fue a Frank con un ramo de rosas.

—¡Qué dulce! — expresé y, en el fondo de mi corazón, sentí un poco de envidia. ¿Por qué no podían pasarme a mí esas cosas?

—Sí— corroboró, asintiendo, con una tímida sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas— Él es un cielo… Y cuando me dijo que me quería…— suspiró soñadoramente.

—Cuenta, cuenta— la azucé intrigada— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?

Y ahí estábamos las dos. Cotilleando como dos jovenzuelas enamoradizas (cosa que éramos) que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya tenía casi todo el resto de patatas del saco peladas. Después de hablar sobre el señor Logbottom, Alice me estuvo contando como fue su vida. Su madre había entrado a trabajar en la casa cuando era un jovencita y ella ya desde pequeña había trabajado allí para ganarse el poco sustento que podía guardar, el cual, cada vez que podía, se lo enviaba a su madre, la cual, ya jubilada, tenía una tranquila vida en el campo junto a su padre. Suspiré con añoranza. Yo también deseaba una vida así… Con una madre, un padre, alguien que te quisiera… Alice era una chica _con suerte,_ y a pesar de mis _sanos_ celos, estaba muy feliz por ella.

Sin embargo, ese momento de paz no podía durar para siempre. En algún momento de la tarde, con el sol apenas escondido en el cielo, vi a Dave entrando con rapidez en las cocinas.

—¡Ashley, Pansy, poned rápidamente agua para calentar! ¡La señora quiere bañarse! — empezó a ordenar, cogiendo unas toallas. En ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en mi y con efusividad me hizo señas con las manos para que lo siguiera— ¡Lily, ven conmigo! Cuanta más ayuda mejor.

Lo más presto posible, me levanté y despidiéndome de Alice, fui en pos de Dave a lo largo de los pasillos. ¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera tan histérico? Llegamos hasta la entrada y fue entonces cuando lo supe.

Desde un tramo antes, ya había podido escuchar los chillidos y quejas de la señora retumbando en las paredes. Me había preguntado el motivo, a pesar de que la señora bramaba por nada, sin embargo, al verla, pude darme cuenta del estado. Se encontraba empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Su pelo goteaba junto con su elaborado vestido gris, que ahora tenía un tono bastante oscuro. Con un rápido vistazo pude ver a Sirius y James hablando entre ellos, mientras se pasaban las manos por sus cabelleras y ropas, también empapadas. Ellos, en cambio, estaban sonriendo y riendo. Regulus, un poco aislado, se encontraba refunfuñando para él con el rostro impasible, cosa que no me sorprendió.

En el momento en el que Dave y yo entramos en escena, como si hubiéramos sido atraído como imanes, mi mirada se cruzó por unos segundos con la mirada de James, el cual, esta vez, la mirada la acompañó con un guiño de ojo que consiguió ruborizarme.

—Toma— me tendió Dave tres toallas y él se quedó con otras dos— Dale esto a los señores.

Asentí sin oponer resistencia (aunque, segundos más tardes me daría cuenta que tendría que acercarme a James), pues la señora estaba demasiado ocupada chillándole a Jane y Sarah, justo antes de que Dave se acercara. Los compadecía y agradecía enormemente el no estar en su lugar.

Sin más demora me acerqué a darle una toalla para que pudiera secarse un poco a Regulus y posteriormente a Sirius y James.

—Gracias, querida Lily— me sonrió el joven Black y me guiñó un ojo coqueto.

Reí, sabiendo que sus encantos salían estuviera con quien estuviese.

—Agg— se quejó James cogiendo la tela y pasándosela por la cabeza para revolverse los pelos— Ya verás cuando me quite las botas. Ríos saldrán de ahí. Mis calcetines apenas los notos— me informó carcajeándose.

—¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado? — inquirí, acompañando débilmente risa. A pesar de todo, tenía que seguir aguardado las apariencias delante de todos.

Los ojos de James se conectaron a los míos y una sonrisa de complacencia apareció en su rostro, como si el mero hecho de hablarme le pusiera muy feliz. Intenté ignorar el cosquilleo de mi estómago.

—Resulta que cuando estábamos a poco de llegar, el carro tuvo que parar pues estaba diluviando— empezó a explicar Sirius. Parpadeé para salir de mi estupor y, nerviosa, lo observé. Mientras hablaba, Sirius me lanzó una mirada divertida: _"Oh, sí, sé más que tú",_ parecía que decía— Una de las ruedas se quedó enganchada en un bache y tuvimos que bajarnos. Madre llevaba un paraguas, por supuesto— me aclaró después de ver como echaba un vistazo a la señora— Pero cuando intentaron sacar el carro, este se volcó. Mientras que esperábamos a que llegara otro, el tiempo empeoró y…— hizo una mueca divertida— un paraguas no ayudó mucho. Ya ves.

—Siempre dije que tu madre era un poco… _quejica_ — suavizó riendo—, pero Sirius, tío, ¿no crees que esto ya es pasarse?— comentó James, levemente asombrado por los gritos que salían de la garganta de la señora, sin quedarse muda— Es solo un poco de agua. Parece como si la hubieran matado.

—Puedes meterte con su hijo mayor— le respondió Sirius bromeando, con tono indiferente ante sus palabras— Pero a su ropa de lujo, ni la toques. O arderás en la hoguera.

Incapaz de aguantar las carcajadas, estas salieron, eso sí, con un poco de moderación pues tampoco quería hacer un escándalo. Después de varios días huyendo de ellos, había olvidado lo fácil y agradable que era hablar con ellos. Con esta familiaridad…

Y James Potter… Podía parecer una locura, pero, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndonos, había algo dentro de mi que lo reconocía. Era extraño, sin embargo, era así. James Potter no era un desconocido. James Potter era… James.

—¡¿Dónde está mi baño?! — exclamó la señora con voz grave— ¡Quiero mi baño ya!

—A-ahora mismo… l-lo están p-preparando— respondió Sarah, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Estoy rodeada de inútiles— gruñó— ¿Por qué demonios…? ¡Lily!

Como si hubiera sido tirada por un hilo invisible, mi cuerpo se tensó, mis hombros se alzaron y mi cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo, en señal de sumisión. Por el rabillo del ojos me pareció ver a James y Sirius fruncir sus, hasta ahora, divertidos semblantes. Me di la vuelta y mis ojos se clavaron en la punta de sus elegantes zapatos.

—¿S-sí? — murmuré. Odiaba que mi voz temblara. Odiaba sentirme así. Pero una sensación aún mayor, el miedo, me dominaba más que la rabia o el enfado. La señora Black era capaz de lo que fuera.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí parada como un tonta delante de los chicos?! — me reprochó con fuerza y no pude evitar estremecerme— ¡Deja de ser una mujerzuela buscona y haz algo de provecho en tu vida!

—¡Madre!

—¡Señora Black!

Dos voces se escucharon a voces después de las hirientes palabras de la señora. Sentía como mis ojos se humedecían, con las lágrimas a punto de salirse sin cuartel. Pero no podía llorar delante de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarme así? ¿Por qué me llamaba… _mujerzuela buscona?_ ¡Yo no lo era! ¡Yo simplemente estaba hablando con los señores! ¿Eso estaba _tan mal_ visto?

Junto al miedo, un sentimiento nuevo iba apareciendo en mi pecho. No. No era nuevo. Ya estaba ahí antes… solamente que lo había estado conteniendo. Lo había estado reteniendo, encerrándolo en un pequeño lugar para que no saliera. Pero en estos momentos, creí imposible dicha misión. La rabia, la ira, la humillación, el odio… todo eso, todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos se retorcían en mi pecho.

Sentía como mis manos temblaban. Mi respiración se había hecho más rápida y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron. _Lo sentía._ Notaba como una corriente viajaba a través de todo mi cuerpo, yendo desde las puntas de mis pies hasta el cuello. Todo esto era raro. Muy raro. Jamás me había pasado. ¿Qué era esa energía que me inundaba?

—Lily— escuché el murmullo de alguien lejano. Podía oírlo, podía percibir que había alguien a mi lado, pero era como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? — Lily, mírame.

—Madre, será mejor que se vaya a cambiarse.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no me obedece esa estúpida?!

—Madre.

—¡No la escondas tras tu espalda! — seguía chillando esa voz horrible— ¡James, suéltala ahora mismo! ¡Dejádmela, yo le daré lo que es bueno por no acatar mis órdenes!

—¡Madre! ¡Por una vez déjame a mi tomar las decisiones! ¡Soy el mayor de la casa y tu heredero! ¡Déjame coger mi lugar! Siempre me reprochas lo mismo, pero cuando quiero hacerlo, siguen tus exigencias.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Madre!

El silencio se instaló a mi alrededor, en donde _juro_ que podía oír el sonido de mi corazón bombear con fuerzas. Ahora no solo mis manos temblaban, sino que también mis piernas. Y todo era por esa energía. Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas.

—Lily— me llamó de nuevo esa cálida voz. Quería ir a ella, de verdad, pero no podía— Lily, por favor, háblame. Dime algo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Lily!

—¿Cómo está, James?

—No lo sé. No contesta. No me mira, no hace nada. Solo está ahí, con la mirada desenfocada.

—Maldita sea… ¡Jane, rápido ven! ¡Deja a los demás con madre pero ayúdanos tú!

Fuego. Calor. _Dolía._ Algo estaba ardiendo en mi interior, en mi pecho. Jadeé. ¿Por qué no lo apagaban? ¿Por qué no hacían nada?

—¡Lily, _cariño_!

Incapaz de aguantar el dolor, terminé sumiéndome en la inconsciencia.

·

 **Dudo mucho que nadie en estos momentos se acuerde de esta historia pues cuando la subí, en ese tiempo, Dumbledore todavía era un jovencito lleno de purpurinas (?) Pero bueno, hoy cuando vi el documento con la historia no he podido evitar continuarla escribiéndola y esto es lo que ha salido.**

 **¿Qué os parece? ¿Algún lector por ahí perdido?**

 **Debo decir que las ideas de la continuación están bullendo en mi interior y a partir de ahora es cuando empieza todo lo bueno. ¿Qué decís? ¿Os animáis?**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo el James de esta historia?**

 **Muchas ranas de chocolate y grajeas para todos.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
